Not At All How It Should Be
by RunningoffXanaxYank
Summary: Derek finds out about Erica hitting Stiles, Jackson's there and is an asshole but what's new? STEREK Rated T just to be safe.
1. It was an accident really

When Derek finds out about what Erica did to Stiles, it's not how Stiles expected he would. They were at school when the alpha received the news. Stiles was trying to get Lydia out of the bathroom because Jackson had managed to make her cry again. He looked back to find Jackson walking into the bathroom alone and something seemed to click in his mind. He marched towards the asshole with absolutely no plan as to what he would do once he was done telling the prick off. But he marched in anyways, locking the door behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he walked in screaming, only to find Derek and Jackson in the middle of a face off. For an instant, Stiles saw a smile on the alpha's face but it disappeared before Stiles' brain could process it.

"Get the hell out Stilinski," the co-captain growled, but Stiles wouldn't back off. He was pissed and Lydia was crying for fuck's sake!

"She was attacked by Peter! Did your little brain not process that!" He put his finger to his head as he spoke, "How can you make her cry after everything she's," Jackson's hand jumped out, aimed for his neck. Before Stiles could respond, Derek was in between them with a low growl aimed at Jackson. His eyes were red and his fangs were out. Jackson backed off almost tripping over himself to get away. Stiles looked at the alpha. That had to be the hundredth time Derek had protected him from being potential werewolf food, but Jackson wasn't a wolf. Which meant Stiles didn't really have much to worry about right? He looked over at the jock, he had same reaction Isaac had, before settling his gaze on Derek who'd turned to see if he was okay.

Stiles opened and closed his mouth trying to speak but couldn't. Derek's face went from cocky alpha to concerned someone in a couple of seconds. He moved towards Stiles holding out a hand towards Stiles' forehead. His fingers lingered over the bruise from Erica's hit, Stiles tried to pretend that his heart wasn't racing. Derek pressed his thumb lightly against the bruise, causing a wave of pain to push Stiles' head away from the hand. Derek growled lightly and moved away, Stiles hadn't noticed how close they were until Derek stepped away from him and Stiles felt the edge of the leather jacket run across his skin.

"What did you do?" Derek growled at Jackson, who was still there. Stiles had completely forgotten him and he wished the guy was gone because he looked far too happy to see Derek angry.

"I didn't hit him," he did this weird smirk, scoff thing that Stiles just called Jacksmirk. Derek turned abruptly towards Stiles again, making him back up into the wall, again.

"What this?" He pointed at his bruise then chuckled. Derek looked dead serious and while Stiles didn't want to chop his own balls off in front of Jackson, he wanted to see Derek yell at Erica. Just because somewhere deep down inside he hoped it meant that she wouldn't be allowed to do it again. Not that Stiles needed Derek's protection but it would be nice not to have werewolves, hunters and cops trying to kill him. "Erica caught me off guard and hit me with." Derek's eyes went red and Stiles could see his ears changing and his nose and mouth. God his mouth.

"Angry cause your girlfriend beat up your boyfriend?" Jackson teased. It was absolutely the wrong time to tease Derek Hale. In one swift movement Jackson was thrown into the wall, harder than Peter had thrown Derek that one time at the hospital. Jackson seemed unfazed by it, and Stiles just stared as Derek tried to gain control of himself. Jackson was bleeding, a little, Stiles could see that now but then it slowly just went away. Like time was reversing itself and his blood was being sucked back into his skin, which Stiles knew as code for not normal. The co-captain stood slowly smirking, challenging Derek. It was a fight Stiles knew Jackson would lose and he wished Scott would get his ass over to them but he was probably distracted by Allison, leaving Stiles to calm Derek down himself. He looked down at the alpha's claws gulping before taking a step forward. Derek's body tensed and Stiles paused. Jackson was gearing up, waiting for Derek to turn his complete attention to Stiles. It was obvious the douche bag would get hurt, but Stiles figured if he could get close enough, Derek would for one reason or another work more on protecting Stiles than killing Jackson. It was just a theory, but it was better than having to explain a dead body to his dad. If it didn't work, Jackson would have to explain Stiles' death. Okay yeah, it wasn't a good idea.

Stiles stretched his hand out to touch Derek's jacket, mind flashing back to when he'd grabbed it outside of the police department. He gripped Derek's shoulder for a second before the alpha turned towards him and Jackson sprang into action. Derek managed to grab Jackson by the neck before throwing him against the wall again. He completely ignored Stiles, which was not okay at all. For the second time in the day, Stiles decided to walk in unprepared for the fight he was probably going to cause. He stepped in between Jackson and Derek, capturing the wolfed-out alpha's gaze.

"Stop." Jackson snarled but stayed on the floor like a good puppy. Stiles turned to Derek, who seemed slightly impressed, "This is the school bathroom. A school whose principal is a werewolf hunter who declared war on your asses and you're fighting with a human," He put his hands on his chest, "present?"

"You locked the door," Derek said calmly, he looked normal minus the eyes and teeth. Stiles just nodded. His mind ran to other things they could do behind locked doors. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out before opening his mouth.

"They have the key," he looked back at Jackson who was finally starting to understand and stood up, less full of himself than before. "Stay away from Lydia or treat her like a god. She deserves better than you but for some reason she really likes you so if you hurt her again!"

"What?" Jackson spat moving closer, Stiles pretended not to hear Derek's warning growl, "You'll set Derek off on me?" That pissed Stiles off, Derek moved forward but Stiles' hand flew up and held him back.

"I'll pump you with just enough wolfsbane to take you to the brink of death, cut your tongue out, wrap you up in a bow and ship you off to Allison's dad," Jackson paled slightly. "And don't worry, if I can't find the plant I'll just ask them for it." Stiles smirked as he backed away, less confident. Stiles turned back to look at Derek, he was normal now.

"You shouldn't be getting involved," Derek growled. But Stiles wasn't actually afraid of him at all.

"I'm not the one who had their henchman...woman. Henchwoman? Is that a word? You're the one who set Erica off on me and started changing all these people at my school! Also don't forget you came to me when you needed help with your bullet issue, I hid you when you were a fugitive and I helped you get Isaac out of prison!" There was a loud knocking at the door. Stiles couldn't help but flinch towards Derek, grabbing a fistful of leather.

"Stiles?" there was a pause; Derek looked down at Stiles "It's me Scott. Let me in." Stiles looked up at the alpha before letting go of him. He walked towards the door, unable to ignore the way Derek's hand brushed against his.

"Wait," Derek ordered. Stiles actually listened and turned back to the alpha, Jackson was out of view. Derek moved closer to Stiles, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the bruise. Stiles couldn't help but blush; Derek backed away and disappeared somehow. Jackson walked over to him, pushing him aside to open the door. Scott walked in cautiously.

"Where is he?" he asked. Stiles shook his head. Scott looked at him, "Dude are you wearing make up?"

"What? No!" Scott looked at him strangely, Stiles put his hand up to his face.

"Your bruise man," Stiles put his hands on where it was, "It's gone." And it was.


	2. Again?

A/n: I wanted this to be a oneshot but I will continue for you just this chapter. Cause I got two Jakewards that were supposed to be oneshots but then they weren't and I got writers block but that's probably cause of all my STEREK feels right now.

Not talking to Derek after the bathroom incident was almost nearly possible but Stiles couldn't help thinking about the kiss. Why it happened, and how it got rid of the bruise that had previously caused him more than enough pain to make him avoid touching it with his pillow. He considered going to the Hale house but figured the place was abandoned and crawling with hunters. How could it not be? The outside had a shit load of traps, so the inside obviously had to be occupied with hunters ready to get Derek. Like if there was anything left in that house that Derek would want enough to go in. He then thought about asking one of the three minions Derek made. One wanted to kill him, the other was a fugitive and he had tried to swindle money out of the other so that pretty much meant the entire pack hated him. His last thought was to ask Scott to make the call but he knew almost immediately that he wouldn't let the alpha talk to Stiles alone. Scott was getting way too brave to run away too.

Erica amazingly solved his problem, by dragging him out of his car after practice. He'd left the window down and she jumped on the roof to pull him out because his life sucked.

"You told on me?" She hissed at him. Stiles couldn't help but notice that her shirts were getting more revealing. He concentrated on her eyes, looking down felt like he was betraying Derek but he wasn't quite sure how or why.

"What? No." She raised an eyebrow and Stiles nodded, "I might have told Derek you hit me but in all fairness it was to protect him and Jackson from getting killed by our hunter principal." He gulped; amazed that he could even talk to her. She was beyond beautiful but most definitely still a bitch. She did a female version of the Jacksmirk before slamming him into the side of his car. Stiles noticed how she was favoring her left arm. He looked down at it, seeing the claw marks. His brain quickly connected the dots and his eyes floated upwards to meet Erica's.

"You should learn to stay out of things that have nothing to do with you," Her ugly face was back on. The one that was supposed to be her angry face but it was just so ugly on her, Stiles kind of wanted to do whatever she wanted him to just so he wouldn't have to see it again. He smiled lightly.

"Don't do anything Derek wouldn't," it slipped out of Stiles lips in a voice that was certainly not the one his brain associated with his own. He actually sounded calm, which was cool and all except for the fact that he was freaking out and Erica could hear his erratic heartbeat. Her nostrils flared and she punched the side of his car right next to his head. It was going to leave a dent, he knew it was.

"Are you threatening me?" She pulled away from him, "Derek might sympathize with you but he didn't ask you do be a part of his pack did he? He didn't pull you close to him and give you the bite. He's never let you ride in his car, and he's never kissed you." Stiles stayed frozen the way she'd left him, afraid to move. "He doesn't give a shit about you." She moved closer and Stiles straightened up, if only to stop from being eye level with her chest, "He doesn't care that I hurt you just that I left a mark where every one could see." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up, "I won't make that mistake again." She punched him in the stomach, Stiles doubled over gasping for air. Erica threw him to the ground smiling then ran her nails against Stiles' car adding to the damage she'd already made to it. And seriously, there was something wrong with her. There was no reason for her to hurt his baby like that!

Stiles managed to catch his breath and pull himself into his car, but the pain was still there. He ran a hand through his hair before driving to his empty house. His dad had the night shift again and Stiles felt terrible for not having a job but honestly taking care of his homework, Scott, and Derek was more than enough work. Not that he took care of Derek daily, because he didn't. Derek was once in a while, when the alpha really needed him. Not that Derek really needed him but because no but when Scott wasn't there Stiles was. Stiles was the one with connections. And wow, Derek had really just been taking advantage of him, using him. Erica was right, Stiles wasn't pack. There was no real reason for Derek to care about his safety except for the fact that Stiles was the Sheriff's son and as such served as a really good informant/ leverage. Stiles was the only one the hunters wouldn't attack. And as much as Stiles wanted to feel angry at the alpha for using him, he couldn't be because Derek saved his life about as many times as Stiles helped Derek. So in reality it was more like paying a debt.

He marched up to his room, careful not to take large breaths. Without a second thought he opened his window and removed his shirt, to asses the damage Erica had done. The bruise was already forming and Stiles could tell it would be that large, dark purple bruise which looked more like his insides were bleeding out. He walked over to his laptop to search for ways to get rid of bruises faster. Ice prevents bruises. Stiles looked down at his stomach, too late. Herbs, he didn't know where to get them. Massaging it, would hurt much like it did when Derek rubbed his thumb on it. Then concealing it with make up, which would mean he needed Allison or Lydia to help. Plus his shirt would probably rub the make up off which meant carrying it on him which also meant Jackson and Scott would find out. That was not a choice, but neither was going to Lacrosse the next day and taking off his shirt for Scott to see the massive bruise. Stiles sighed and twirled his chair around, freezing completely when his eyes landed on Derek leaning against his window.

His arms jumped up to hide the bruise, he didn't need another one from Erica for telling Derek again. Unfortunately, the large twitch his body made to get away from the pain was all the encouragement the alpha needed to march over to his and rip his arms away. Stiles sighed when Derek glared up at him for trying to hide it.

"What happened?" Derek stayed there, on his knees in between Stiles legs staring at the already developing bruise.

"Lacrosse," Stiles tried, but his heart deceived him and it only angered Derek. "In the bathroom, you kissed me." The words came out before Stiles could catch them. Derek simply nodded, looking down at Stiles' stomach.

"Erica hit you," He stood, eyes flashing red. Stiles instinctively stood to grab Derek but doubled over in pain at the movement. The alpha leaned over to him, eyes still bright red and fangs out. Stiles looked up at him smiling lightly.

"Tell me something I don't know," Stiles relaxed in the chair, Derek's back facing him.

"Alright," he turned to face Stiles, "You remember the other day in the pool?" Stiles nodded confused, "I was faking it the last ten minutes." Stiles' eyes narrowed on the alpha and his mouth opened to protest. Derek smiled. Legitimately smiled, not the fake one he gave the cop, a real fucking smile. And it was aimed at Stiles, who was in pain.

"We could have drowned!" Stiles managed to stutter out. Derek leaned over putting his hands on the desk, pinning Stiles in his spot. Stiles closed his mouth and tried desperately not to look at Derek's lips. The alpha leaned closer slowly, shamelessly taking his time to eye Stiles' body.

"Do you really think I would let anything happen to you?" Stiles does not whimper. Derek smirks and leans in closer. Stiles licks his lips nervously before shaking his head no. And then suddenly, Derek's lips are against his and Stiles' fingers are running through Derek's hair. When their lips part, Stiles is left panting as Derek trails kisses down his neck and chest to his stomach. But when his lips press against the area Erica hit, Stiles feels nothing but Derek's tongue and lips sucking on his skin and the hardening of his dick. Then suddenly Derek's gone, taking his warmth and lips away with him. Stiles forces himself to open his eyes, which wow when had he closed them in the first place? Derek's there, in the corner of his room with his eyes glowing red and claws out.

"Please don't go Edward Cullen on me," Stiles sighs and runs a hand through his buzz cut hair. Derek smiles and shakes his head.

"Your Dad's home," and then just like that he's out the window.

A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending but I just thought of a good song for STEREK and yeah! Go to my youtube later it'll be there! For now chew on this and I'll write some more later!


	3. The Worst Things in Life Come Free

A/n: So I'm not entirely sure why you all love this story but THANK YOU! Btw had half of this written b4 the episode but then went in and fixed it up to fit in the episode so yeah…

The next day at school, Stiles does his best not to panic over the fact that Erica sits right next to him. It's a short period of time, thanks to Mr. Harris and his experiments, but she doesn't say anything or try to pass him a note. She just sits there smiling because she can hear Stiles' heartbeat and she knows he's more than a little worried. When Jackson walks in he manages to look a little shocked before rolling his eyes and sitting across from Danny. Stiles seriously considers whether there's more going on between the two. Then again, he shouldn't wish misfortune on Danny, karma and all. Scott ends up sitting next to Lydia, to protect her from Isaac and Stiles can't help but keep looking back. Erica decides to take advantage of Stiles' lack of attention at her to pass him a note. And damn it all to hell if Stiles feels like a girl trading secrets. He opens it trying to focus on what it says.

_Last warning, Stay away from Derek_.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the note before turning to look at her. He can still remember the frightened version of her, that day they did rock climbing. It's hard not to wish she'd go back. Erica turns to him, lips parted slightly before putting her hand on Stiles' leg. He tries to move it off but it only catches Mr. Harris' attention.

"Something wrong Stilinski?" Stiles managed to shake his head no before Mr. Harris turned back to his timer. And damn it, he is not going to get detention because of Erica. He glares at her, trying to pry her hand away but she's stronger than him. Thanks Derek for turning her, it only makes Stiles' life easier.

"Move before you make another bruise," he whispers. She leans next to his ear and Stiles hopes Scott is listening instead of texting Allison. He really can't handle not having a witness again.

"He only takes care of you because your dad's the sheriff," Stiles can't help but scoff at her, "You'll see after class. And then you'll go home to cry to mommy." Their eyes meet and for the life of him, Stiles can't figure out how no one can see her hand on his leg. Or how no one seems to be hearing what she's telling him. "Oh wait, she's dead huh?" She fakes sad face before pulling away. And Stiles can't really say anything because he's too busy trying not to punch her in the face or get a panic attack. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he forces himself to look at it. It's from Scott.

_You ok?_ Stiles nods and turns to the experiment. It doesn't work though. He spends too much time thinking about asking permission to shoot Erica with wolfsbane or a silver bullet or something which could cause serious damage that she could later recover from. In the end, he thinks about just telling Derek. The man lost his parents too so that comment could land Erica in a grave. But then again maybe not because she's beaten him twice and so far, as far as Stiles is concerned, she's only been punished once. And whatever, he doesn't need Derek to fight his battles. They trade seats a few more times and Stiles and Scott end up together. The experiment doesn't work for them, only Lydia cause well she's Lydia. He's actually more concerned about Isaac being next to her, Derek trying to kill Lydia and all, than he is about whether or not it's entirely sanitary to eat something made in class. He's not certain why but he's pretty sure there is a rule about never eating what's made in class. It's a law or something, unless you're in culinary class, that's different.

When the bell rings, it takes Stiles a second to gather his things. For some reason, Erica doesn't have things so she's out the door before he can even put his pen away. Scott walks over to him but Stiles doesn't really have time for that. He needs to catch up to Erica because school's the only place he can really confront her without being mauled. He grabs his things and shouts a sorry to Scott before running out and down the hall. He can see Erica's blond hair at the end of the hall, walking out of school, and runs after her. When he marches through the door, he has to search through the crowd of students to spot her in the parking lot, next to Derek's black camaro. She opens the door watching Stiles but turns her attention towards Derek as she enters the car. Stiles takes a step forward subconsciously, his eyes pinned to every movement. The world slows down as Derek turns towards her, she smiles and puts a hand to his neck as she leans forward. A crowd passes in front of Stiles, someone bumps into him but he's too hurt to really care. He looks at the car again and there are parting, Erica moves away and smiles at Stiles. And all he can really think about is how he shouldn't have left Scott alone. Because he could put up with Derek not trusting him, Derek lying and then always taking advantage of Stiles' free help. But to see it happen before him, to have the last bit of hope he had in the guy just completely destroyed, that's just too much. And it pushes him right to the edge.

He fast walks into the lunch room and marches straight for Lydia because Scott's talking secretively with Allison and he doesn't want to play messenger. When he sits in front of her, she just stares at him.

"I know we don't really talk a lot because," he points at her, "You're you and I'm," he sighs and drops his hands to the table, "me. But can I ask you something?" She shrugs and Stiles takes that as a yes because he really needs to talk so he can avoid confronting the pain dwelling somewhere in his chest because really there's no reason for it to be there. "Why do you like Jackson?" Her eyes narrow on him, "He's an asshole and he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Did I mention he's an asshole?" She's not looking at him, her eyes have moved down to her hands and she's pretending not to care but she does. Stiles can tell by the way the tips of her lips are curved downward.

"I don't want to talk about Jackson," She smiles lightly and turns her head to the side, "Why don't you go sit with Scott so Allison can take her seat?" Stiles nods and leans back into the chair.

"I know how you feel," he mumbles, but Lydia catches it because she's Lydia and she's amazing like that. Allison comes up next to him smiling and Stiles stands, grabbing his sandwich bag.

"Wait," Stiles turns around to face her, "Allison said something about a study group? I'll go and we can talk afterwards." Allison nods at him and he's pretty certain it's supposed to be a clue of some sort.

"So why don't we go to the library?" she smiles at him and Lydia then tilts her head towards the door. Stiles nods and gathers up Lydia's things, handing them to her quickly.

"Can't waste time!" He smiles awkwardly then waits for her to stand and start walking. Of course, because she's Lydia, she goes at her own pace. It unsettles him enough to try and push her to move faster but she just shrugs him away and continues walking. When they do get to Library, Danny and Jackson are there working on some sort of project on the computer. Stiles makes a mental note to find out what because Jackson is never really up to any good unless he's with them in which case Scott scares him into doing what's right. They find a table near the back, close enough to get out if Erica and Isaac come in without getting spotted.

"Oh look," Allison smiles, "maybe we should ask Jackson to come with us too." Stiles wants to face palm but they could use the extra help and as much as he hates to admit it, he knows he can help with Lydia. She waves lightly at him and he's up walking towards them without a word.

"What are you doing?" he asks nonchalantly as he approaches, holing his backpack on his shoulder with on hand.

"Study group," Lydia says pointedly, she's angry about something but Stiles is too worried about the werewolves approaching to care, "want to join?" He looks like he's about to say no but then stops and nods. Stiles looks up at Allison, she's smiling and really can anyone say no to that? Anyone besides Stiles? Because he can, on a really bad day.

"Whose house are we going to?" Lydia's looking at her nails, trying to pretend she's not interested at all. It suddenly hits Stiles that they won't be able to talk if Jackson's there but then again better to have her alive.

"Scott's. I have the key," Allison tilts her head towards the door again and Stiles takes that as a cue to start moving.

"Let's go Lydia!" He smiles and starts walking towards the door quickly, with Allison right next to him. Jackson follows behind somewhat until he grabs Lydia and practically drags her to Stiles' car. It's not the best car, but they fit and it's closer, a lot closer than Allison's car. When they get to Scott's house, Stiles makes it a little too obvious that he's preparing for war but he lies his way out of Lydia's suspicion, long enough for Allison to get Jackson to take her up stairs. He's not certain if he trusts them alone, but it's better than having her out in the open. They manage to hold things off for a bit, until Isaac disappears and turns up right behind him. In an instant, Stiles is thrown into a coffee table, which there's no way to explain that to Scott's mom. He looks up, and Allison is running up stairs to protect Lydia. Isaac grabs him up and pushing him against the wall.

"I see Derek's been teaching you how to shove," he smiles, "Good job." Isaac smirks and from behind him, Stiles sees Allison come up with the bat Scott and his mom always keep around. She breaks it over his skull knocking him to the ground. "Thanks," he mumbles, Erica's strutting down the hall. Allison runs up stairs, Stiles right behind her, but Erica grabs him and throws him back. His back hits the edge of the door frame to the living room and yeah, it's going to leave a bruise.

"Hello to you too," he whispers as he slides up to stand. Isaac wakes up and walks over to them. Stiles can hear Allison cry out "it's here!" His heart stops knowing Derek might have been right. Isaac points his chin towards the stairs and Erica nods then makes her way slowly up, leaving Stiles at the mercy of her werebrother, werewolf brother? Can they be considered siblings? He pants, trying to get over the pain that's started to creep through his body. Up stairs he can hear a door being broken down and his heart starts to race.

"You won't hurt me," he says somewhat confidently. It's enough to make the werewolf in front of him chuckle.

"Why because you think Derek's going to stop me if you get in the way?" he's smiling and it may just be the large amount of adrenaline going through his system but Stiles thinks it's a pretty damn cute smile. He makes a mental note to discuss these thoughts with Danny later, just to be safe.

"No," Isaac turns around, Scotts there already wolfed out, "Because I'm here." Stiles manages to move aside and protect himself from being thrown into the fight as Scott throws the beta into a lamp. Allison arrives looking pretty damned pleased. Isaac somehow stands up but he's knocked into a wall, karma. Stiles fumbles up towards Allison and they run upstairs, dragging Erica down as Scott finishes redecorating the room with Isaac. The look of disappointment on Derek's face as his two betas are thrown into the ground is gratifying, even more so when the Kanima leaves and Lydia comes out just a few seconds later. There's just one thing that bothers Stiles at the end of the day, Derek said Scott had his own pack. Which means what exactly? Who is in the pack, Stiles has his hand up to volunteer. He wonders how long Derek's known about Scott being an 'alpha' and not that Stiles doesn't want Scott to not be involved with Derek's crazed power, but he's pretty sure two alphas don't rein over the same territory unless they're together. In the end it doesn't really matter because Stiles doesn't plan on talking about it with Derek. He doesn't plan to do anything ever again with the lying scum bag and he wishes Allison could have shot him in the head, cold blooded revenge style.

A/N:Sorry if it disappoints but I promise in the next chapter I'll have Stiles and Derek make up and Erica's face will be punched, by Stiles and then.. I need to go start writing this down. Review plz!


	4. Count on Me

A/N: I love you guys! Kelly thank you I will no longer stick to the episodes but I will stick to the story line so it won't come out as a recap! You guys are awesome because this was supposed to be a one-shot but you guys! So much love! I'll try not to screw it up!

Stiles was not supposed to be there. He wasn't, he was supposed to be at home. Where his dad could find him easily and not panic over the fact that Stiles wasn't answering his phone, again. But he wasn't home, because Scott screwed up and Stiles needed to help. They were supposed to grab Jackson and lock him up for the night so he couldn't hurt anyone, but he got out. Which isn't fair because Stiles went through a lot of trouble getting Jackson to meet them in the first place. He had to knock the jock out without killing him, using a wooden bat. Scott only helped with the locking him up part and yeah, Stiles betrayed Jackson's trust but it was for his safety, better than trying to kill him. Not that any of that mattered now. Jackson was loose and Scott was busy holding off Derek. Allison managed to distract Boyd and Isaac which is sad cause Stiles couldn't handle Erica.

She smiled standing over him and if she wasn't such a bitch, he probably would have fallen for her the way he had for Lydia. But she was a bitch, overly confident bitch with no respect for Stiles at all. He crawled backwards up the hill, hands slipping on the dirt as he tried to move faster. Suddenly, the grunting, screaming and panting paused before a loud bomb was heard.

"Run!" Derek's growl echoed through the trees. Stiles' heart stopped, he turned to look at Erica but she wasn't running. Isaac and Boyd ran past him, Allison somewhere hidden in the trees. Lights began scanning the trees looking for prey.

"You're coming with me," she leaned down to grab him, a red dot appearing on her cheek as she did. Stiles blinked and she was standing, looking over at Allison who was trying to reload. He scrambled to his feet as she took a step towards her.

"Hey Erica," His fist moved, hitting her face as it snapped towards him. It would have felt good, if he hadn't forgotten how much it hurt to punch a werewolf in the face. His knuckles erupted in a world of pain and he fell to the ground holing his pained fist. Behind him sparks went off and then Allison was touching his back.

"Come on Stiles," She helped him up before running in the same direction Isaac and Boyd had because that seemed to be the only direction to run a huge as forest, he followed her regardless. He looked back, not seeing Erica anywhere. He turned back to see where he was running, Allison was head of him, running towards someone leaning against a tree. He reached them panting, realizing it was Scott.

"When? How'd you get in front of us," He panted looking down at his friend, stabbed by three arrows. Scott pulled one out from his arm, growling. It smelled nearly as bad as Derek's gun wound, "That's gross." He said half-heartedly.

"Scott we need to go," Allison looked back, where he imagined her family was approaching. Scott nodded and stood, running better than Stiles would be able to with an arrow in his leg. He looked back, hearing growling and gun shots. They were fighting someone, and there was only one person it could be, Derek. "Stiles!" Allison called him and he ran after them, guilt rising slowly in his chest for leaving the alpha behind. No he couldn't call him that, Scott was his alpha not Derek, Derek wasn't _the_ alpha anymore. He paused to catch his breath momentarily and looked back, the hunters were closer. Scott called for him again and Stiles realized how far behind he was from them he broke out in a sprint to catch up but his body was already tired as it was so he couldn't run that fast. He looked up the trees blocking the moonlight as he ran further into the forest. He wasn't familiar with this part of it and hadn't had the chance to look at a map to help him if he got lost. He looked forward, Allison and Scott were gone. He ran faster, not paying attention to where he was running.

"Scott!" he panted looking around, only able to hear the battle raging on behind him, "Allison?" he tripped over a string falling flat on his face. He jumped backwards, remembering the trip wire near Derek's house, missing the trap by the skin of his teeth. That was a strange metaphor he'd have to research later. The lights were getting brighter, closer. His heart sped up and he forced himself up to his feet, running again. He didn't make it far before a hand shot out, knocking the wind out of him and pulling him into a tree. A hand was pressed against his mouth to silence his screaming and he was shushed. His eyes narrowed on the hand covering his mouth, it was covered in blood. He closed his eyes before trying to look back at his captor, leather jacket, red eyes and 5 o'clock shadow, in other words Derek. And wow was Stiles running slow if Derek managed to get in front of him. The wolf loosened his grip on his and Stiles leaned back into his arms. His heart slowed and Derek removed his hands. Stiles poked his head out of the slim entrance; Derek grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into the wall of the tree. It was more than clear to Stiles how small the tree was, Derek's body was centimeters away from his and it wasn't a good position to be in. The werewolf put his head on Stiles' shoulder, his body working as a shield from the hunters. Stiles kind of wanted to laugh because it was Derek they were after, not him. He felt Derek's muscles tense and held in his breath as the crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs grew louder.

"Split up," Stiles stared wide eyed at Allison's father through the crack, "He couldn't have gotten far. Not in his state." If he'd turned slightly, their eyes would have met and Derek would have been dead, but he didn't. Derek relaxed slightly as they walked away. He waited what felt like an eternity to Stiles before backing away.

"Come on, before they come back," he whispered, before slipping out, limping. Stiles looked down at the alpha's leg. He had a small hole in his pants, a bullet hole. There was blood running down his arm and his shirt looked drenched. Stiles gulped before grabbing Derek's good arm and putting it around his neck. He wrapped an arm around the alpha's waist and started running. Derek limped but kept up to speed. Stiles knew neither one of them could handle going very far, so he ran for the one part he did know. There was a small ditch, created by the tree branches they could hide in until the hunters completely gave up. He only knew about it because he and Scott used to pretend it was the one Frodo, Marry, Pippin and Sam hid in when they were just outside of the shire and that horse thing Stiles forgets the name of was trying to get the ring. He wasn't certain how he knew exactly where it was, especially since he had no idea where they were, but he chose to follow his instincts. He stumbled over the ledge but they managed to slip right into anyways so he just decided to edit that part of the story when telling Scott, later.

"We have to keep moving," Derek grunted, leaning back against the dirt as he held onto his injured leg. He looked pale, as pale as he had with the bullet in his arm.

"Are you kidding me?" Derek's eyes moved to look at him but his head stayed in place, "You're bleeding all over the place, you can't even walk and," Derek pulled the tip of an arrow out of his side, just below his rib cage. Stiles closed his eyes and looked away, "really?... In front of me?" He looked at the wolf who simply gave him the 'shut up or I'll rip your throat out' face. "I don't know about you but if we move too much dirt, they're going to find us and kill us! I don't want to die. I'm too young to die, you." Stiles moved his hands over Derek's body, "maybe but me no."

"Are you calling me old?" Derek grunted lifting himself into a sitting position.

"Older," Stiles smirked and Derek just rolled his eyes. Stiles counts that as a win until Derek's body tenses again. He goes quiet and has to close his eyes just to hear the distant snapping of twigs. His heart starts beating faster and Derek rests hand on his shoulder, as if he's preparing to say good bye.

"Run," The words cut at Stiles' heart, "They're not after you, Run." The words sound cold and certain that Stiles will listen. But he won't, because for all the shit Derek and Scott have put him through, abandoning either one to their death is not in his programming.

"Do you trust me?" The slip out in the quietest whisper known to man but Derek picks up on them. He seems confused for an instant before snapping his head to the left, listening in on something. "Do you trust me?" Stiles asks again, crouching. Derek turns and looks at him, worried.

"Do I have a choice?" he asks. And of course he would because he's Derek right? Stiles rolls his eyes and looks away before turning to look back at him.

"Yeah," Derek's eyebrows furrow, "Trust me or die." Stiles looks up, he can actually hear the engine of the car. The lights are turned off now. "So no. You don't," He looks down at Derek, he nods silently and it's the most anyone would ever get to confirm that Derek trusts them. "Give me your jacket." Derek sighs and takes it off, handing over to Stiles. He smiled down at the werewolf, forgetting the hunters for a second, "You get this back when I get a basket full of money as a thank you for saving your little werewolf ass again," He stands up before Derek can react and walks up the hill to a tree as un quietly as he can.

It's a stupid plan, but his last one worked so it only makes sense to hope the world loves him enough to keep him there. He leans up against the tree and waits for Allison's dad to get closer. Then he just walks out from where he was walking, holding the jacket away from his body like it's filthy, which it is but that's besides the point.

"Gross," He says before turning 'surprised' to him, "Whoa!" He puts his hands up, "Put the guns down. It's just me, Stiles. Innocent, human, Stiles." He smiles as well as he can. Allison's dad grabs his shoulder roughly.

"Where is he Stiles?" he says slowly and it kind of reminds him of when Peter threatened him. And yes, that look Argent's giving him is because he just said that out loud. "Don't make me hurt you." Yup, human peter is threatening Stiles.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He says, acting clueless. One of the hunters comes up to him to snatch the jacket but he presses it against his chest, Derek would kill him if they got the jacket. "Finders keepers, and just so you know I called my dad to let him know someone is injured. So you might want to get out of here before he gets here." Lie! It's a complete and utter lie and he hopes they didn't find his phone cause fuck where did it go? "This is evidence," he says as an after thought and removes it from his body. Allison's father seems unimpressed.

"We're on the same side, Stiles. And I doubt you called the cops," Stiles gulps, their guns are pointed at him, "Wouldn't want your dad to get hurt so just tell us where Derek is."

"I don't know where he is," Stiles keeps eye contact because that's what people who tell the truth do and he can pretend to tell the truth. Argent doesn't buy it though. He orders his minions to search the area with the tilt of a head. "Wait. I'll tell you where he is," he says as they approach the ledge, hoping they'll take it as him being scared. "He took the Kanima to Isaac's house to lock it up and kill it. I was supposed to run around and distract you with the blood from his jacket, he said he'd hurt Scott's mom if I didn't." Argent narrows his eyes at him, "She's the closest thing I have to a mom since. You know." He looks down at the ground, heart still racing as the hunter moves closer to the edge.

"Let's get you to your car, and then you can drive home," he's pushed towards their massive car and gets in, making sure not to look back at the ledge. The hunters don't move any further and join him in the car. Gerald's already in there when he gets seated in.

"Bit late for a school night don't you think?" He smiles in a sickly way that makes Stiles' skin crawl. He'd prefer to be next to chucky than this guy cause at least he'd know he's going to die.

"I had a lot of energy," he smiles awkwardly before looking down at the jacket, Derek's jacket. It's bloody but warm and he knows he's going to have to get rid of his shirt and jeans later but for now he can only smile inwardly at the fact that he got the jacket. "I'm tired now, so if you drop me off at my car I'll just drive home."

"No," Gerald says, Stiles raise his eye brows at him confused. The old man has this look on his face like the reason for him saying so is so obvious, "We'll drop you off home right Chris?" He smiles at his son, who seems less than happy. "Erik will drive your car home." The car stops and Stiles makes a move for the door, struggling over the lock before opening the door and falling to the ground. He can imagine Allison's dad rolling his eyes at the movement but he doesn't care cause his baby is right there waiting for him. He scrambles to his feet, dusting off the jacket before nodding his head at Gerald.

"Thanks for the ride but I can make my own way home," he backs up towards his car, waving, "See you in school tomorrow Mr. Argent," He smiles and turns to get into his car before anyone can get out. He locks the doors as soon as he's inside and turns the car on, keeping his eyes on the hunters. Gerald nods at him and then the door is closed and they drive away, leaving Stiles alone there, in the middle of a tiny road. He looks at the passenger seat, seeing his phone and grabs it desperately to call Scott. He manages to get one text open before it dies on him.

_Call me now_. It's from his dad. He sighs and drives away, hoping the mini-Dereks doubled around for their alpha.

A/n: So umm not exactly making up but Derek trusts Stiles to not get him killed and that's huge right? Not really. Next chapter will include more of Derek's magical kisses! ; D


	5. Whirlwind

A/n: I got writers block cause you know this was supposed to be one chapter. But here you go! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! Also I have obscene obsession with Stissac but in a brotherly way like with Stiles and Scott Idk and Erica/Stiles has to be included because now Derek has something to be seriously jealous about. I DON'T SHIP STERICA OR SUPPORT THE SHIP WARS! So don't bring it to fanfiction or I will never post anything ever again, not that anything I do is worth posting.

Derek never arrives for his jacket. And fuck, Stiles is worried. Because it's Derek. Derek, who he left wounded with a gun shot in the middle of fucking nowhere. Derek who, the last time he got shot, almost died. Derek, the freaking asshole that would probably take advantage of Stiles' insecurities and watch him panic from afar; yes, Stiles knows that can be considered paranoia. But he doesn't care because with werewolves, there is absolutely NOTHING that can reassure you that everything is okay unless you have solid irrefutable proof, which Stiles doesn't have. Of course faith is something you should have, Stiles doesn't, not in Derek. He trusted the guy once and Erica pretty much gave him all the evidence he needed to prove the alpha was lying. He saw it with his own eyes. Actually you know what? Fuck Derek. Screw him and all his alpha, narcissistic cannibal instincts. He's not worth the time. Stiles has more important things to worry about, like the fact that his Dad is suspicious or that Scott is well, Scott, or the Kanima being Jackson out and about. It's not right. And it's sure as hell not fair that he has to panic over the rudest werewolf in the world, Peter treated him better. That's mostly because he died before he could kill Stiles but that's beside the point.

The point is Stiles hates Derek. He hates him. Partially because it's Derek's fault Erica is such a bitch now, partially because it's his fault Lydia is mad at him. And let's take a pause there. Lydia is mad at him, Stiles. Do he have any idea how long it took Stiles just to get noticed by her? And then he goes and has Erica kidnap him and now Lydia's pissed at him. But he can't do anything because he can't tell her anything no matter how badly he wants to. She deserves to know, so does his dad. But that's another thing entirely, back to the list of why Stiles hates Derek. Derek is an asshole. Derek lied to him. Derek kissed Erica after getting to second base with Stiles, and yes Stiles counts that as second base. He's not entirely sure what third base would be with Derek, he's pretty sure it's second base then you strike out or get a home run. God he wants a home run. But Stiles hates Derek so that's not going to happen. The most recent reason why Stiles hates Derek is the most obvious one, the alpha doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. Seriously Stiles saves his life, and takes his jacket hostage just to make sure the alpha will come by afterwards so Stiles can at least see that he's okay, but Derek doesn't come by, at all. Not even a phone call saying 'hey I'm alive thanks!' Knowing Derek it'd be more of a 'I'm going to rip your throat out if you ever do that again' then take back his jacket but that doesn't matter because it doesn't happen any way.

That night Scott calls Stiles to pick him up because Derek's tracking Jackson, as if Stiles is his personal chauffer. He goes anyways because at least then he gets to make sure Derek is actually okay and won't get himself killed by Jackson. The decision is regrettably the worst one he's made his entire life. Don't even get him started on the Drag Queens and getting his ass squeezed by a stranger while trying to get to Danny. It's uncanny that the closer you get to a person, the farther away from them you end up then again it was a gay bar. Suddenly there's a thud and Stiles can't actually see anyone recognizable at that point. There's too much smoke around him and the next thing he knows someone has a hand around his mouth and he's being pulled away to the back. He struggles violently but everyone seems too distracted by what he imagines is a bunch of people laying on the ground paralyzed because of the Kanima. He's pushed against the door which Scott broke the handle to, so of course he ends up flailing his arms around as he falls unceremoniously onto the ground. He looks up at his assailant expecting some sort of pedophile fanatic to be looking down at him, instead he finds a half wolfed out Derek shutting the door. Good to know he's okay. Derek turns pointedly at him; yeah Stiles said that out loud.

"Did you really have to throw me out like that?"

"Who is it?" he growls lowly. Stiles stands looking at him confused because that question could apply to more than one situation.

"Who is?" Stiles moves is hands trying to get Derek to finish the question. They're interrupted by the sound of something because Derek jumps and runs off. Stiles takes that as his queue to go and help Scott. They end up spending the night at jail, Allison delivers more good news and Scotts mom puts a ban on them hanging out. The night is literally the worst night possible, on top of it all, Stiles has to watch his dad get yelled at by Jackson's father.

The next day at school doesn't fair any better. They get detention; right after Erica confesses having a crush on him. Which actually explains the whole hitting someone over the head with a car starter after flirting with them and then ditching them for their best friend! Haha! She get's hurt and because it's Erica she refuses to go anywhere but to her alpha. Her alpha whom Stiles hates currently, but its not like he's going to let the only girl in his entire life who has ever like him die because he's too stubborn to go see her alpha, the ass hole he likes. Correction, hates. Stiles hates Derek.

Stiles manages to drive as quickly as possible to the abandoned train subway station Derek's made into their new home. Derek grabs her and takes her into the bus as soon as they arrive, Stiles tries to help by holding her up. She's in pain and Stiles can see it, he can feel it too. As if he is somehow absorbing some of her pain through contact. When Derek tares his claws into her hand after breaking her arm Erica screams, and Stiles' heart races because he's stupid and cares about everyone.

"Stiles," He's eyes race down to meet hers, "you make a good batman." It's the last thing she says before passing out in his lap and it nearly tears his heart out. Derek stops whatever he's doing, finished and looks at Stiles before Scott nudges the alpha outside. Stiles lets his hands brush through Erica's curls and stokes her cheeks, holding her in his lap. He can hear Derek mumble something to Scott about Erica being ok and knowing Jackson was the Kanima. Inwardly, he wonders where Isaac was. Why Derek let Erica go on this mission alone rather than with someone like he did before. Mostly though, he tries not to blame himself. He should have noticed her, she was beautiful even before the transformation but he didn't notice because he was too busy obsessing over Lydia, whom he never had a real chance with. Lydia only cared about Jackson and Stiles hated being ignored by her. He didn't wish it that kind of punishment on anyone, and yet that's exactly what he did to Erica. But how was he supposed to know? She went after Scott the first chance she got and she never even spoke to either of them. She was just there and yet she was the only one who actually cared. No wonder she wanted to hurt his feelings, no wonder she kissed Derek right in front of him. She wanted him to feel what she felt. Lydia was one thing but being embarrassed in front of the person you liked was entirely different. Erica was ridiculed for having an illness she couldn't control, much like Stiles and his trouble with taking too much or too little Adderall.

"And we do it my way," The words echoed into the bus from outside. Stiles looked over at Derek and Scott from the open doors, he knew exactly what they were talking about. Derek's eyes met his and Stiles forced himself to look away with a sigh.

"You were right," he whispers down at Erica, "You have beautiful everything." He leans his head back against one of rails, unwilling to leave knowing full well that his father was expecting him two months ago. Isaac steps into the bus and freezes when Stiles looks at him. "Derek said she's going to be fine." He states awkwardly. Isaac nods slowly and positions himself on Stiles' left.

"She'd be happy to know you're taking such good care of her," Isaac says weakly, almost in the exact same position he was in during chemistry class the other day.

"Yeah well," Stiles looks down at her, "I kind of owe her." Isaac nods at that and leans closer.

"You were a real douchebag," Stiles turns to him, never having heard the beta use a British accent, and Isaac flashes a joking smile. Stiles settles on elbowing Isaac's arm so he doesn't move Erica too much. "If Scott becomes pack, does that mean you are too?" It's a fair question, one Stiles was considering ever since Derek said Scott had his own pack but he's not sure what the answer to that is. He's not sure he wants to know yet either.

"I don't know," he glances over at Derek, who's making plans with Scott and Boyd as they speak.

"I can tell you what they're saying if," he pauses and Stiles turns to him, "If you want to know." Stiles does want to know but he doesn't think he could handle any more news until Erica's okay, so he shakes his head no. Isaac nods slowly and crosses his arm, way to closed up for Stiles to feel comfortable.

"Does it bother you?" Isaac turns to him with raised eye brows, cause Stiles' heart to jump, "Erica chasing after Derek, Scott and now me. Does it feel weird?" Isaac stares at him with his mouth slightly open and jaw slanted, "Do you get jealous?"

"She only tried to get with Scott because Derek told her to," Stiles clenches his jaw because Derek would use the only female werewolf in his pack to seduce another werewolf, "Derek rejected her so she doesn't really go for him much and other than that it's just you, even then Derek asked us to get close to one you so." Stiles kind of wants to smile and dance. It's wrong considering his happiness comes at Erica's expense but honestly he could never feel anything other than hormones for her. Isaac seems to notice his happiness and looks away.

"She told me Derek," He looks over at the alpha who's staring right at him before leaning close to the beta and whispering, "She said they were a couple." Isaac smiles and shakes his head before looking over Stiles' shoulder.

"He heard that," Stiles shrugs because he can at least pretend that he cares, "Guess I know why training was easier after the pool incident and harder after Lydia incident." Stiles understands and it makes him giddy on the inside for a second. Feeling the beta relax next to him only makes Stiles happier but like all good things in his life, it doesn't last long.

"We have to go," Scott walks up to Stiles, "I'm late for work, banned from hanging out with you and we still have to go make sure Mat and Allison are ok." Stiles sighs and looks down at Erica.

"I can watch her," Isaac says innocently. Stiles seriously wants to hug him and kiss him because Isaac could double as puppy and get away with a lot. He shuffles out from under Erica and lets Isaac slide in and take his place. He looks over at Scott before holding his fist out towards Isaac. He looks at it then Stiles before fist bumping him. Stiles turns and smiles goofily at Scott, before strutting off the bus towards the stairs, right past Derek. The alpha, unaccustomed to being ignored, grabs Stiles' elbow lightly. Boyd, who was sitting at the stairs, stands up and calls Scott over. Stiles gives Scott the nod of approval before turning around to face Derek.

"Scott was serious about us needing to go so," he shifts his weight on his feet.

"Do you like her?" Stiles can barely hear it and leans in closer acting as if he didn't. Derek glares at him and Stiles looks over at Isaac who's spying on them shamelessly.

"Maybe," Stiles shrugs, "I don't know Derek. Do I?" He puts his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground. Derek reaches out and grabs his shirt, nearly making Stiles trip as he pulled the teen to him.

"Stiles," Scott whines, returning from wherever it was that Boyd took him, "Come on!" Stiles bites his lip looking at Derek who simply lets him go. There's a small pang coming from, Stiles imagines, Isaac banging his head against the railing at the sight. Derek looks back at the beta, eyes glowing, when he turns back Stiles leans forward and presses their lips together. Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' waist and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. When Stiles pulls away, his eyes rest on Derek's smile. There's rattling at the stairs and Stiles jumps away from Derek as Scott finally steps into the room. He looks between them and Stiles starts walking quickly towards the Stairs.

"I thought we were in a rush?" He says feigning cluelessness as he passes Scott. Boyd gives him a big smile as they leave and Stiles puts a finger over his lips before Scott can catch up, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

A/n: Tada! It sucks I know but really what did you expect?


	6. Playing With the Pups

A/N: Awe you guys are so awesome! I forgot to post this cause I'm stupid XD. Here you go!

Stiles is not O-fucking-Kay. He just isn't. As soon as he does something good, the world goes to shits and it's partially his fault. Erica heals, impeccably fast, and that's good but Stiles doesn't get the time to celebrate or talk to her about stuff. They need to talk; you can't confess your feelings for someone and call them batman and then not expect to have a sit down. It's just not done. But Stiles doesn't have the time to do that because Jackson's on the move and priorities get moved towards capturing the beast. So fine, whatever, he can talk to her afterwards and then talk to Derek. It's all good right? No, it's not.

The next day Scott and Derek are out with Boyd, and seriously where the hell has that guy been? It doesn't matter. Stiles gathers his things and heads over to the werepit because he can't handle not doing something especially since it feels like he's being left out of the loop. Which, okay, Scott fills him in on everything but it still feels weird to not be invited on the random outing.

He arrives to an, surprise, surprise, but not really, empty hideout. It's more surprising that he thought someone would be there than it being empty. Sighing, he pops out his phone and shoots a text to Erica and Isaac. Don't ask how he got their numbers because frankly, he has no idea. They just popped up on his contact list and he likes to think it was Derek's way of welcoming him into the pack, even if it wasn't.

"Hey," Erica whispers as she descends the stairs, "There a reason you called me here?" She's trying to act tough but there's really no way Stiles can take her seriously after last night. As far as cheesy lines go, 'you're a good batman' is pretty cheesy. And only big hearted people, like Stiles, could come up with something like that.

"Derek kidnapped my best friend," he takes a seat on one of the many crates they have decorating the floor, "And we still need to talk about" he moved his hand between them, "everything."

"Why am I here?" Isaac asks from the floor, Stiles forgot he was there for a moment.

"Do you have somewhere better to be?" Stiles asks leaning over to see him more clearly. He sits up and looks at Stiles with his mouth open before closing it.

"No." Erica walks over and helps her werebrother up before walking over to Stiles.

"You're like twins," He says smiling. He's not certain why the thought came into his head but it did and now it won't leave. Erica and Isaac look at each other confused before turning to Stiles with the exact same 'what the fuck?' look slapped across their face. "Believe it or not, that just made my day."

"I think I'm going to make Derek mad at you," Isaac mutters, one hand on his chin as he looks at Erica. She smiles and turns to Stiles.

"I can help with that," There's wickedness in their eyes which makes Stiles want to remember why he came there in the first place.

"If I remember correctly we are supposed to be working together on this." He grabs the white paper bag he'd brought with and pulls out two dog toys, waving them in the air at the two pups before him. "Who wants to play fetch?" Erica gives him an 'I should slap you but I won't' look while Isaac shoots him a bright smile. It's a hell of sight considering Derek's been teaching them all how to frown and wallow in their unhappiness. Stiles allows himself to think he's turning them all into a happier pack and it gives him a feeling of belonging, like he's not just a liability or the damsel in distress that can't actually do anything helpful.

"We went to talk with Deaton yesterday," Isaac informs him, snatching one of the toys and playing with it, "Scott probably told you but we're going to be using mountain ash to trap Jackson." And no, Stiles had no freaking clue about that. He feels a pang of betrayal but shakes it off because Scott wouldn't exclude Stiles from his plans. _'I can't protect you, I can't protect anybody._' He shakes off the distant memory and looks at the pups who seem to have noticed the change in his demeanor.

"He probably forgot." Erica offers, taking the other toy. Stiles nods and takes the toy from Isaac.

"Fetch!" He throws it as far as he can and Isaac, surprisingly the wolf follows after it. Erica moves closer to Stiles, stealing a kiss from his lips. He opens his mouth to say something, but finds himself speechless, and she smiles taking a step back. There's a silent agreement made between the both of them. Stiles assumes she understands where is heart lies and it's strange but somehow he just knows that she does. He smiles at her and punches her shoulder playfully. Isaac holds the toy up triumphantly on the other side of the room, looking between them as if he's missed something. He has but Stiles figures he can figure it out. Maybe he doesn't have to talk with werewolves about issues, they just understand. Isaac throws the toy back over to him before jogging half way up to them.

"Derek's going to be angry," he teases. Stiles rolls his eyes and throws the toy again before grabbing Erica's and doing the same with that one. She glares at him but goes after it when Stiles shoos her off with his hand.

"What is Derek going to be angry about?" Scott's voice echoes into the room and Stiles' gaze moves up to his best friend.

"I'm kidnapping Erica and Isaac for the day," He stands up and the two are immediately next to him, hiding their toys behind their backs. It's not a lie because Stiles is going to steal them away, as of right now. Derek walks in, pausing shortly and eyeing Erica and Stiles before continuing over to them.

"You can't," it's in his usual stern and demanding voice, which makes Stiles just want to nod and buck out of his way. He stands his ground instead.

"I wasn't really asking for permission," Derek glares at him. "Come on you can't keep them locked up forever, they'll wilt," The look is making Stiles slightly worried so he continues talking on auto-pilot, "Or worse they'll become increasingly antisocial werewolves who lurk around in the darkness like vampires and then the sun will burn their skin." He takes a deep breath, hands at his hips as Derek observes him. The alpha's eyes flicker back and forth between him and Erica, making Stiles' heartbeat grow irregular by the second. He turns to Erica, who is staring at the floor. It must be extremely fascinating to be able to ignore Derek's gaze.

"I told you he'd be mad," Isaac mumbles, Derek's gaze turns towards the beta giving Stiles some breathing room. Isaac hands Stiles back the toy before walking over to a random place somewhere in the general direction of the bus train thing. Erica waves the toy in front of him and Stiles looks down at it.

"I'm keeping this," she stalks off to wherever it is Isaac went and Stiles allows his gaze to follow her because he might have been wrong about the twin thing. Isaac's leaning against the bus door and Erica jumps into the bus, her hand brushing against Isaac's. The small smile that comes over his face makes Stiles want to jump and pump his fist in the air for him because that right there. That's a win, for everyone. The smile on Stiles' face disappears when he turns around to a more than angry Derek. He wonders if the alpha even noticed the exchange.

"You can't take them out because we have to go to Deaton's," Scott reappears from god knows where and Stiles nods. Derek's glare hasn't lifted and it's not fair because it makes Stiles worry about rejection. In spite of all the evidence in the contrary, twelve hours is more than enough time for the alpha to have snapped into his senses and not want Stiles. He decides to let his insecurities manifest into anger towards Scott.

"Right cause you couldn't just invite me to your secret meeting last night and fill me in there?" Scott has the nerve to look sheepish about it.

"Don't forget the back up plan." Derek nods at Scott and walks past Stiles without another look. Stiles glares at him before taking his keys out and following Scott outside.

The plan fails. Imagine the world being perfect and then a terrorist attacks trying to kill your best friend and forcing you to let the most dangerous thing you know free so the currently-angry-at-you-maybe-maybe-not-alpha-who-you-want-to-be-your-boyfriend can go save your best friend. To make matters worse, Derek and Scott both decide that Stiles doesn't need to know if they're both alive. He also manages to leave a wounded Boyd waiting for him without treatment, which Stiles ends up having to help with. It's, thankfully, not as eventful as when Derek was shot in the arm. He supposes that's because Kate used a special bullet while the one's piercing Boyd were hunter standard so Stiles was able to borrow a couple from the Argents to help him heal. And yes by borrow he does mean steal. He made sure to take a couple bullets from Allison's father after Peter's death, not certain as to whether or not he would use them for self defense or healing. Stiles arrives home to his recently unemployed father passed out on the couch, bourbon on the coffee table next to him. Guiltily, Stiles takes the bottle and puts it away. He helps his father up to bed before allowing himself to flip through the 2006 yearbook bouncing ideas off the walls quietly. He manages to pass out without too much trouble, for once.


	7. I've Gone Mad

A/N: Last chapter was short and late. I'll try to make it up to you with this one but no promises! Depending on the next few episodes of Teen Wolf I may or may not add character death. BTW This is post 2x10 pre 2x11

Stiles is in the break room, where Derek very rudely threw him before chasing the Kanima away, when he finally manages to get his feet to move. He stumbles around for a bit before getting his center and managing to walk to the door. Allison's grandfather jogs right by him, Stiles isn't sure whether or not he's been seen but he's not about to stop the man to ask. He watches as the white hair disappears down the darkened hall before allowing himself to step out of the room. He's been around the station enough times to know the old man is heading for the exit and decides to walk the other way to get to the holding cells. He walks down the halls slowly, not wanting one of the hunters to confuse him for prey. Derek, being his usual creeper self, is leaning against a wall in the darkened hallway. Only, he doesn't look at Stiles or react to the fact that he jumped and almost fell over at the sight of him. He just stands there, deep in thought without a single glance towards Stiles. Face filled with an emotion Stiles never witnessed before on the alpha, it makes his heart churn in his chest, as if one of Allison's arrows had pierced his lungs and rendered him incapable of breathing. Worried, he a cautious takes a step forward and waves his hand in front of the alpha. It takes a moment for him to respond, grabbing Stiles' wrist in a death grip, the teen's humanity forgotten in an instant of rage.

"Ah," He crouches under the pain, "Derek, still human here," he lets go, only to push the teen away with a growl and head for the exit without an apology or acknowledgement of the fact that he'd done something wrong, again. Stiles cradles his wrist momentarily, watching Derek walk away. He can tell by the alpha's speed that he's angry but still kind of out of it and figures it's worth the pain he will most like endure. Anything's worth not letting someone walk away because these days you don't really know whether or not you'll ever see them again, whether or not they'll be safe. He fast walks up to him and hooks his arm around Derek's before pulling them into one of the offices, this one for a detective he's guessing. Derek growls at him before going to the door, which Stiles jumps in front of and closes. "Not going anywhere, buddy," heart betraying him in his attempt at bravery. He can see Derek's chest rising and falling quickly as the alpha works to contain the wolf inside. Stiles understand why, why does he work so hard to hold everything in? Why not just let someone in? For once since Peter, why can't he just trust someone?

"What happened?" he asks, stepping cautiously towards him. Derek's head snaps up from the spot on the ground he was planning to kill, eyes flashing a red warning. Stiles pauses waiting for Derek to calm down. "Is this going to become a normal thing? Or is it a werewolf thing? Because Scott get's all frustrated and angry around the full moon too but you're supposed to be the one who can control it." Derek remains silent. He's pissed, Stiles can feel it suffocating him but he's not certain as to what he's done to merit this level of anger. Which means he probably did something, which wasn't good because Derek would smell the guilt from not knowing what he did and think that Stiles is regretting whatever it was that he did to piss Derek off which would not help because it's Derek. So deflecting! "Seriously what is wrong with you? It's like one step forwards ten jumps back. And by a step I mean one of my regular human steps, the jumps are more like the large wereleaps you make when your getting ready to," Derek growls at him, louder than he did at Isaac the last time they were here. "Okay, Shutting up." He takes a menacing step forward and Stiles backs into the door. He tells himself he doesn't need to be afraid, that he can trust Derek. But his instincts fight him, warning him to run and leave the alpha behind. Another chapter of his life to be cut short, this time because of fear.

"How long did you know?" it's a low growl, sending shivers down Stiles' back. But the accusation that he knew something is new, and it's enough for Stiles to force his brain to concentrate to the importing things.

"How long did I know what?" Derek growls and turns his back to Stiles, claws coming out and retracting repeatedly. He turns back to Stiles with a new control in place, as if he's questioning himself about whether or not he wants to know the answer. He decides he does.

"About Scott." Stiles stares at him like he's insane because he's known about Scott being a werewolf, dating Allison secretly, and a bunch of other things. It's an idiotic question or poorly phrased one, either way he can't answer it because he has no idea what Derek is referring to. And then he remembers Scott leaving Stiles out of the loop he starts to wonder how much out of the loop he'd been kept out of.

"What about Scott?" He stands up straight, returning the quizzical look Derek sends him. It's not the time to get fussy with Derek but he can't help it. It's their normal ruetine and Stiles needs normal. He needs it almost as badly as he needs to check on his Dad. After, he tells himself. He can wait until after Derek's not angry, or at least less angry.

"You knew about him and Gerard." It's not a question, more of a statement and that pisses Stiles off because WHEN did _he_ give _Derek_ a reason NOT to trust him? Never, yeah, there was that time he told Allison to shoot him in the head but when push came to shove, Stiles put himself before the hunters and held him up in eight feet of water for two whole hours. Stiles was willing to chop off Derek's arm despite the trauma that it would cause to his brain and he kept hidden him when he was a fugitive, when he could fed Derek to the cops. But he didn't. He fights the urge to egg Derek on, push him into a deeper rage so he'll explode and stop being difficult.

"You mean about Gerard threatening to kill Scott's mom?" Derek quirks his head to the side not what he was talking about but his anger dissipates slightly. "Yeah, what does this have anything to do with why you're angry at me? I mean I knowing me talking can get annoying and all but I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a pretty big bruise on my wrist that I'm going to have to explain off to my dad." _Who's no longer the sheriff_, he adds mentally. He's avoiding that, he doesn't want to talk about that. Derek's getting impatient now, and there's hurt there. Stiles can feel it. He takes a step forward and the wolf twitches, growling at him to stay back.

"Did you know about him setting me up for Gerard?" Oh fuck. He knew Scott was stupid and he knew there was something going on but he didn't think it was that, anything but that. He has his mouth open for too long and closes it so suddenly, Derek assumes he did. He chooses to believe that Stiles would do that to him, that Stiles could even think about hurting him after Kate and Peter, instead of giving him the benefit of the doubt, instead of trusting him. "You did." It's gritted out of Derek's very tightly clenched teeth, most of which look more animalistic than human. He starts to shake his head but Derek grabs his shirt and slams him against the wall. He sees pitch black for a second before he's regaining consciousness and Derek is in his face somehow still maintaining a loud whisper. He blinks repeatedly trying to make sense of the words, blurriness slowly disappearing from his vision. He can feel the developing rashes around his armpits where his shirt rides up, the soreness on his chest from having Mat step on him. But mostly, he can feel the stinging in his eyes as tears threaten to flow. "I trusted you."

The words come out as a bitter slap to Stiles, reigniting the anger he held inside for so long. He looks up into the red eyes with pure hate, "'You don't trust me, I don't trust you.' That's what you said right?" Derek growls leaning closer, Stiles nostrils flare but he doesn't back down. He won't let Derek blame him for something that isn't his fault and then lie right to his face. Not now, not ever again.

"Don't make this about me!" He's flashing his pearly white fangs at him now and if Stiles had any sense of self preservation, he would cower and beg for mercy. But he doesn't.

"It's already about you!" He slaps Derek's shoulder, "Everything is about you! You need help! You screwed up! You need information! You! You! You! When I was attacked you didn't even have the decency to ask me if I was okay with watching a man be squished to death by my car! This is all your fault!" He pushes back against Derek but it's like trying to move a mountain, better yet a Volcano because he looks like he's about to boil over. He's pushed back against the wall and Stiles doesn't try to stop him. "You know what I think?"

"I don't care what you think," Stiles closes his mouth, "It doesn't matter what you think Stiles. It only matters what they think." He's pointing outside, most likely to the hunters, Scott and everyone else. "And you, you're nothing." Stiles tries to keep his eyes on Derek's, but finds himself turning his face to look at the furniture and the walls. "I could have gone to Deaton for any and all of the help I got from you but I didn't because I knew that if I wanted Scott on my side I needed his little BFF on my side as an insurance policy." He can't help if his body slumps into Derek's hands in order to stand up, his feet want to give in. He wants to fall to the floor or scream or do something but he's frozen there, swallowing in a futile attempt to get rid of the large lump in his throat. He tries to tell himself that it's all a lie, but there's no way for him to know. Maybe Derek is just angry is blowing steam off or maybe it's true and Stiles really is that stupid. Either way, it doesn't matter because it still hurts and he can't make it stop. "I stupid to think you wouldn't try to screw me over." It's the slight tremble in Derek's voice that gives Stiles the courage to speak again.

"I didn't know what Scott was planning," he whispers softly, blinking away years and licking his dry lips.

"Stop lying," Derek growls but it's weaker, less hateful than before. And, Stiles notices, the wolf is closer to him but his shoulder's aren't as tense or threatening.

"I'm not lying," he growls and pushes himself away from the teen, "Derek listen to my heartbeat! I didn't know anything!" His voice is trembling. He glances down before looking up at Derek with teary eyes, "Please." Derek's chuckle tears through him.

"Wait, you didn't actually think that I cared about you," His lips twitch upwards and Stiles forces him to look at the ground. Derek's fingers are suddenly under Stiles' chin, turning his gaze upwards to face the alpha. Stiles somehow manages to make eye contact, even as Derek's thumb brushes against his lips. There's a thoughtful look on Derek's face, a quiet apology before it's hardened over, "You didn't actually think that someone like me," his hand is gone, "Would want to be with a stupid, hyperactive, idiot teenager like you?!" Stiles let's his eyes close, hands shaking at his sides. He lets a tear fall down his cheek, hoping Derek can't see it, even if he knows the alpha can.

"I never thought," He pauses, licking his lips before turning to Derek, "I never expected you to," he forces out a shaky breath, "I figured I could ignore whatever, until it went away." Derek tilts his head to the side. "And when you kissed me, I don't know I thought maybe," _there was someone out there that actually cared about me,_ he stops himself.

"You thought wrong," Derek spits, reading Stiles' mind. He nods and jingles his car keys in his hand. His Dad will be waking up soon and he won't let himself be seen this way. He turns his back to the alpha, hand on the door knob.

"I hate you." He gulps, "When you're like this." Derek stays quiet, "I wish I knew how to quit you. You fucking ass hole." He pushes the door open and leaves the room, going for the holding cell where Ms. McCall and his dad are waiting. Scott turns to him confused when he enters, Ms. McCall is shaking with tears. Stiles runs to his dad who is finally waking up from being passed out on the ground. He hugs him, holding back the tears threatening to spill over. It's an awkward hug, and uncomfortable, his father still in cuffs, but Stiles doesn't care. Because it's what he needs to forget the last few minutes. It's what he needs to ground himself to the fact that his Dad is the only person who will be there for him when the tide comes in, when he's drowning in a pool of his own misery. His dad is the only person who can keep the panic attacks at bay and the sad part is Stiles can't tell him anything. Can't tell him why he's so afraid to let go. And it's all stupid Derek's fault.


	8. Intentionally Ignoring You

A/N: I should apologize for the last chapter. Btw someone said they cried and I quote, "Damn you, this is all your fault. I'm crying now. Your fault. Yours and Derek's," and I was worried that it wasn't good enough to merit any kind of emotion. I love all the Derek bashing comments! I've had problems so sorry for the lateness! Post 2x12.

He slams the door to his room open and drops his bag on some random stop before slumping down into the chair at his desk. He's too tired to fret with trying to do much of anything, so he lets his head fall back and closes his eyes. His bed would have been the better target now that he thinks about it but it's too late to do anything now. It's quiet, which is comforting, for once. He listens to the sound of the trees outside and waits for sleep to come. The window slides open slowly, like someone's trying to be quiet, and he somehow manages not care. There's no rush, no fear, just calmness and peace and the inability to move from his spot. A few seconds later, he can feel someone's breath against his overly exposed neck. Usually he'd freak out, but the soft scratch of a scruffy chin grounds him, the kiss that follows, more so. He lets out a soft whimper, unable to control the way his body is reacting to the contact. The kisses get rougher and the biting harder, his masochistic body apparently finds it overly attractive and his pants grow tighter. He tries to lick his dry lips but can't find the effort to do. The thumbs rubbing circles into his inner thigh don't help. Or maybe they do, because his heart is racing and there is suddenly a hand palming him through his pants. He can't help but arch into the touch, or he thinks he is.

The mouth at his neck leaves and he tries to protest before a pair of fangs is biting down on his neck. He opens his eyes gasping; arms readily flying up to push away the pain, only he finds himself face to face with the barrel of a gun. He looks up at the gunman, Derek. It doesn't make sense. Derek could kill him without the use of a gun, but Stiles doesn't bother to question the alpha's reasons. There is a gun pointed at his face and Derek's finger is on the trigger. He tries to back away but he's frozen again and it's not like he could go anywhere without Derek's having the chance to shoot him. He stands and suddenly Erica's at the alpha's side. It's not possible he tells himself, Erica and Boyd are still with the alpha pack, but she's there and staring him down from behind Derek. Isaac and Boyd appear next, to her right. He takes a step back, amazed that his body is finally registering what he wishes it to do. There's no talking, just silence and the distant call of his name. Scott appears on Derek's left and Stiles knows he's dreaming. He has to be because this can't be happening. Derek cocks the gun and shoots right into Stiles' chest. He falls backwards and lands into a pool which wasn't there before. He's sinking, arms uselessly falling to his sides as he comes into contact with the bottom. He looks up desperately trying to call for help but no one is moving, they're staring at him with the least amount of interest as if he were already dead. Lydia's face appears to his right and he lifts his hand to her but she just smiles and walks away towards Jackson. He's looking up at them all, the voice of his father and Ms. Morrell echoing in his head. _'It's you Stiles._' _'But if you hold on.'_ He closes his eyes fighting the urge to let his breath out, _'more time to be rescued.'_ _"It doesn't matter what you think Stiles. It only matters what they think'_ It's starting to hurt, his lungs and head. _'I thought maybe,' 'You thought wrong,'_ His vision is blurring and he knows he should just let go, give in. _'I wish I knew how to quit you.'_ He gives into the reflex and wakes up panting in his chair. The fresh air in his lungs burns slightly but he's okay with that because at least he's breathing. He looks around the room, running a hand through his hair, it's grown.

"Everything okay?" His Dad asks having just come up the stairs. Stiles gives him a faint smile and nods.

"Almost fell out of my chair in my sleep," It's a lie and he's worried about how easily it comes. His Dad gives him a half smile and nods understanding that Stiles would rather not discuss the actual reason for his sudden panic attack.

"Okay," He leans against the door, "I have to go to work so I'll see you later." He takes a step towards the stairs before turning around, "Oh and Scott's been trying to call you." He turns around and starts going down the stairs. Stiles stares at the empty door way for seconds before jumping up and grabbing his phone from his backpack. There are unsurprisingly ten messages from Scott.

_**Scott:**_

_10:24 am: Hey u still up 4 2day?_

_10:25 am: Stiles?_

_10:25 am: U better not b sleepin_

_10:26 am: Pick up ur phone!_

_10:27 am: R U mad?_

_10:28 am: Come on man!_

_10:29 am: We're supposed 2 practice_

_10:29 am: STILES!_

_10:30 am: Plz! Pick up!_

_10:31 am: ur Dad said ur home. I'm coming over._

He sighs and calls Scott with a quick glance at the time. It's 11 am, so much for coming over.

"Hey," Scott answers somewhat nervously, "So about practice."

"You do not get to cancel the one time I fall asleep and end up going late," It sounds like one word when he says it and considers repeating himself for Scott's benefit.

"Isaac wanted to know if he could come along too." There's more noise and Stiles can tell he's on speaker.

"You have me on speaker don't you."

"Hi Stiles," Isaac offers quietly, he can almost see the guilty puppy face on the guy's face and immediately forgives him.

"I'm sorry but no," there's a small whine and he runs a hand down his face, "If you come then I have to go against two werewolves and you can ask Scott last time I got nothing done with him!"

"Okay so it would be me and Scott,"

"Scott and I," he corrects for the sake of being a complete and utter child.

"Scott and I versus you, Jackson," a pause, "and Derek." He wishes there was an escape button for reality right about now. They all know he's been actively ignoring Derek since the whole Mat escapade. Stiles made that pretty obvious the night Jackson was killed and reborn as a wolf. He almost ran over Peter in his hurry to get the hell out of there with Lydia and Jackson (wearing a towel) in the back seat. They didn't know why, of course, and Stiles wasn't about to tell them that Derek had toyed around with him in a futile attempt to get Scott on his side. No. They didn't need to know that and it would only make the already rocky relationship worse.

"What time?" His voice goes up an octave but he hopes they'll ignore that.

"Noon?" Isaac sounds hopeful and Stiles knows he'll feel even more terrible for what he's about to do.

"Give me a sec," He puts them on hold and calls Danny.

"What do you want?" He's irritated and Stiles knows that's mostly because the last time he called up Danny he blackmailed him with Derek's body.

"I will pay you twenty bucks to go out with me at noon today." He licks his lips waiting for the response impatiently.

"You're not my type," It's short and all too painful. Stiles gestures wildly in the air at his room.

"Just as friends," He's on his knees despite the fact that Danny can't actually see him, "Please Danny I need you're help."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because Scott and Isaac are trying to force me to talk to the world's biggest asshole and I can't even begin to explain the level of uncomfortableness that would ensue should I even come within a mile of him ever again." He stays quiet and Stiles takes that as a clue to keep going, "Please Danny. I can't see him right now." He sighs, "It just hurts too much."

"I get it," Danny sighs.

"So is that a yes?" He closes his eyes hopeful of a confirmation.

"Yeah," Stiles fist pumps in the air screaming thank you, "But next practice you better invite me or I'll get Jackson to kick your ass." He hangs up and Stiles dances shortly before taking Scott off hold.

"Hey," He tries to sound sad.

"So you coming or what Stilinski?" Jackson grunts to the phone, of course.

"Sorry guys," He's trying to channel sadness but the relief has left him too happy, "Danny and I are going out at twelve and I can't go." There's a pause and Stiles can see Scott and Isaac eyeing Jackson who is no doubt taking out his phone to ask Danny himself. He starts a text and sends it to his new bestie.

_**To Danny:**_

_11:15 am: Don't Tell Jackson I just asked you out right now_

"I'm really sorry guys maybe some other time?" he can hear Isaac sigh pathetically and it makes him cringe slightly.

_**Danny:**_

_11:16 am: He wants to know where we're going. Why does he want to know?_

"Little prick actually isn't lying. Danny just told me so," Jackson grunts confused.

_**To Danny:**_

_11:16 am: Ur pick & they invited him to the practice he likes to torture me_

"Still here guys!" He waves to absolutely nothing and immediately feels stupid about it.

_**Danny:**_

_11:17 am: We're going to The Loft hope you have more than twenty bucks on you_

"Alright we'll see you later then," Scott hangs up and Stiles takes that as a win, until he looks at the time and realizes he has to get dressed and eat something small because The Loft is four freaking hours away. He ends up taking a quick shower and eating a bag of chips before heading to Danny's house. When he arrives, Danny's already outside in a grey blue knit button up sweater and black shirt. He slows down and doesn't bother to look down at himself, he is the worst date in the history of dates.

"We're not going in your car," he smiles and swings his keys in the air. Stiles sighs and parks in the street. He slides out of his car and ignores the look Danny sends his way when he says goodbye to his car. He drags himself to the prius, heading for the passenger seat. Danny throws him the keys. "I don't really feel like driving for two hours." He pushes past him and gets into the car. Stiles tries to tell himself that it's worth it, that at least he's not with Derek, but he kind of thinks he might as well be. He turns on the car with a glare towards Danny.

"We could always just go to lacrosse practice," He puts the car in reverse and pulls out of the drive way with a pout clear on his face. Danny smiles to himself and Stiles chooses to ignore the fact that he's pretty sure the guy hasn't shaved in two days and has the same amount of scruff Derek usually has. He makes a point of talking about just about anything from the yellow leaf on one of trees to the random water puddles to the traffic to the idea of werewolves actually existing and what it would entail. Danny catches none of it, he's listening to his I pod and nodding his head as he blatantly ignores him. He's used to it, being ignored, and rambling on until someone tells him to shut up. Danny is the only one who's ever been capable of ignoring him though, Derek would have snapped. Four hours later they arrive at the Loft.

"We're here," he grumbles looking up at the restaurant, "We're going to a family restaurant?"

"My dad said I have to make dinner so you're paying for that too," He gets out of the car. Stiles nods.

"Okay I deserve that," He locks the car and jogs up to the front door, opening it with a smile for Danny, "Thank you?" Danny rolls his eyes and walks inside. Stiles struts inside and waits for them to be seated at a booth before opening his mouth again.

"What made you say yes?" He's taping his fingers on the table waiting for Danny to speak, "You said no and then I said stuff and then you said yes. Why?"

"I know what it's like not to want to be around your ex," the waiter comes up to them, "The sun drink please." He smiles at Danny and turns to Stiles like they're a newly wed couple.

"I'll have the same?" He looks at Danny, never having actually eaten at the restaurant.

"No," He turns to the waiter, "Get him water."

"What?" Danny raises an eyebrow but it's nothing like Derek. Nothing about Danny is like Derek and he takes comfort in it, if only for now.

"So do I know him or," Stiles winces and looks up at him with a slight smile.

"Sorta?" Danny rolls his eyes and Stiles is thankful that he doesn't push any further. The waiter returns with their drinks and smile on his face.

"What will you be eating?" Stiles picks up the menu and glances over before turning to Danny.

"Two teriyaki Chicken plates with spam musubi and macaroni salad," Stiles hands him the menu and the waiter walks away with an awkward smile.

"So what's the deal between you and Jackson?" Danny leans back.

"Same thing between you and Scott," Stiles nods awkwardly.

"This is the most you've ever spoken to me." Danny shrugs. The meal went on just as boring and uneventful as that. Between their random conversations about Danny being Hawaiian and what life is like over there Stiles couldn't help but think absent mindedly about Derek. Little things made him think of the stupid alpha, like the leather jacket trio sitting down by the Tiki Bar and the happy little boy that kept running around the restaurant while his parents remained ignorant. He wondered if Derek was like that once. If Derek had ever smiled when he was younger, if he was born in a leather jacket or just picked it up as time went on, he really wouldn't be surprised if the guy was born with it.

"You ready?" Danny asks holding out the receipt to him. Stiles just smiles and nods, he grabs the receipt and takes one last look around the restaurant. No Derek. No Isaac. No Jackson. No pack. He struts up to the hostess and pays for the dinner. Danny drives on the way back. When Stiles gets home he can't help but feel uncomfortable. He managed to ignore Derek without any trouble, and if felt wrong because some part of him was telling him the pack would do something to force him into seeing the alpha. But they didn't do anything. He shrugged off his sweater and placed it over his chair before falling belly down onto his bed.


	9. Arguments, Ashes & Abduction

A/n: I can never keep up with my crap so I'm doing this now and homework on moonday! 'Oh I just imagine Stiles were-proofing his house like Dr. Deaton did with Peter so that an idea for u . Love ur story hopefully Derek realize he did a horrible mistake' ~SeekersTF4 Did you hack my computer? DID YOU ? I was writing that and then your comment and now… O.o

Stiles bit his nail, grimacing up at Scott, "Hey there ole buddy pal." He gestures awkwardly around with his arms before letting his hand fall on Scott's shoulder. Jackson raises his eye brows in his usual 'I'm judging you' manner and Stiles lets his hand fall, "how's it going with the whole," he gestures between the trio in front of him, "thing?"

"I think your friend is broken," Jackson throws Scott a bag, "You should trash it and get a new one." Stiles glares at him openly and Jackson just smiles, stepping into his personal space, "Not so tough now that Derek's not behind you."

"Did Lydia ever tell you how exactly she managed to knock Derek out?" Jackson smile disappears and Stiles pats his pocket, "Don't tempt me buddy cause I know how to use it." The jock walks away without another word. Isaac takes the opportunity to walk up next to Scott.

"You're lucky he didn't turn," there's honest relief in his voice as he speaks, and it almost makes Stiles scared, "Derek's still trying to teach him how to ground himself when Lydia isn't around."

"Right," an awkward silence falls over them. Stiles looks over at the bag Scott's holding, "What's the bag for?" Scott looks over at him guiltily.

"I can't tell you," he turns to Isaac for support and Stiles tries to ignore the anger that shoots through him, "Derek doesn't want."

"Since when do you do what he wants?" he doesn't mean to yell but he does. Isaac's eyes turn to the ground and Scott opens his mouth to talk, "Cause the last time I checked you were still on the 'he's not my alpha' train."

"He's not but we need to work together with the alpha pack," It's a loud whisper but Stiles doesn't care. He's not listening. Scott is his friend, not Derek's. Werewolf or not, Scott is supposed to be on his side not Derek's.

"Why is it that I'm always there for you but when I need you it's always a 'Allison and I' or 'Werewolf problems come first'?" He opens his mouth to speak, "You know what never mind! You're the worst best friend in the history of best friends! I'm going to go find a new friend." His head is spinning and he wants to hit something or someone, anything to get this feeling out of him.

"If you even think about trying to infect Danny with your presence," Jackson warns from behind. Stiles turns to him, crazed.

"I will kill you," It's an empty threat but Stiles is still surprised when the wolf remains quiet. There's a pain in chest and he turns back to see Scott pinching the bridge of his nose. It's unlike him. Isaac steps forward with his arms crossed and places a hand to Stiles shoulder. He stares at it, the black veins that pop out should scare him but they don't. He feels better, like something's being lifted out of him. Isaac lowers his hand slowly before handing him a tissue. Stiles takes it and wipes his eyes, "What the hell was that?"

"The outburst or the hand thing," Jackson asks from beside Scott. It's strange that they're not completely trying to kill each other, "Spoiler alert, either way his name is somewhere in the explanation." Stiles glares at him, as much as he can through blurry eyes.

"If it's any consolation he's not doing any better," Isaac's voice is surprisingly calming. He's like a puppy trying to cheer up his owner, only Stiles is too bitter at the moment to take his feelings into consideration.

"Good," Scott looks up at him frustrated, "He deserves whatever guilt trip he's sending himself on." Their eyes meet and Stiles knows Scott won't stand down.

"Why?" He fists his hair, "What did he do that's so bad neither one of you can stand to hear the other's name?!" Jackson twitches his head to the side and starts to walk away with Isaac.

"He's an asshole and a liar," he shrugs, "it doesn't matter what he did specifically and it shouldn't matter. What does matter is that you're on his side when you're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm not on anybody's side!" It's a frustrated grunt, gritted out of clenched teeth. And it feels wrong. This isn't how they are. Scott doesn't usually question Stiles, he lets him go on and doesn't care whether or not Stiles likes Derek. He doesn't pay attention and he always has a side. Stiles' side, because Stiles is always on his side. It shouldn't be too much to ask for the same in return, especially in relation to Derek. He can hear Scott panting in a struggle to ground himself. He feels alone and sudden Isaac is at his side, the only humanized wolf in the pack, placing a hand on his shoulder again.

"Have fun doing your stuff," He smiles weakly, "I'll be in my room doing something."

"Stiles." He's walking away before Scott can finish. He doesn't go home though, instead he drives straight to Deaton. He doesn't bother waiting for the vet to walk out to the front and heads straight for the back.

"Stiles," He's surprised, leaving the door cracked open slightly, "Scott doesn't have work today." Stiles stays quiet as Deaton heads for the metal table in the room, "But I'm guessing that's probably why you're here." He nods and takes a step up to the table.

"I need mountain ash," Deaton's not entirely taken aback by the request, "solid form not powder." He narrows his eyes at this, "Large amounts, enough to build a house out of."

"And may I ask why you're here requesting this?" He sighs and Deaton nods before walking over to one of the cupboards. "That's a pretty big order to make on such a short notice."

"I'm willing to pay," and he is. He really is because the world is going to go to shit and he at least wants the chance to decide when he will or will not be running into werewolves. "I just," he runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't have a lie prepared, "I don't want to risk anymore surprises with Gerard and the alpha pack,"

"And Derek." Was it that obvious? Did everyone know how he felt or has the alpha been going around telling people that Stiles was no longer willing to deal with the alpha? Deaton sighs and hands him a bag full of mountain ash, "It'll take me a week to get enough wood, for now this is enough." Stiles grabs the bag, he's still shocked at how light it is. For some reason he imagined that the ashes would be heavy but they're not. Deaton offers a weak smile and heads for the door he's entered from.

"Did he," the doctor turns to him, concern plastered on his face, "Has he said." He sighs feeling Deaton's eyes tearing into him, "Scott won't tell me what's going on."

"I imagine he's doing his best to protect you from a danger he doesn't believe you should have to take," He puts his hands behind his back, "He does care about you."

"It's Scott, besides Isaac and Danny I'm pretty sure I'm the only guy he couldn't stop caring about." He sighs and shakes his head. "I just… I'm not like them and I know that I'm useless but I,"

"You're not useless," Deaton appears at his side, "You were the only one who could have gotten the mountain ash in place and you were the one who saved them from being killed by Jackson."

"That was Lydia," He protests, he won't take credit for her work. She's the one that humanized and wolfized Jackson, not him.

"But you're the one who got her there," He nods if only to end the argument.

"But I'm not pack," he grips the bag, "So I can't help unless they come to me and clearly that's not going to happen so I need to know whether or not I should even try." He looks up from the bag to meet Deaton's gaze. He's thinking and it's making Stiles uneasy.

"If I tell you no, will that make you stop?" Stiles scoffs and shakes his head, "I thought so." There's a clash in the other room and his body tenses completely. He grips the bag tighter, taking a step towards the room. "It's just the dogs," Deaton grabs his shoulder and turns him around. "They're uneasy as of late, you understand." He smiles weakly, it's a lie. Stiles takes the hint and walks to the front.

"Let me know when you can get the wood," Deaton nods and he leaves with one last look back taking note of the leather jacket thrown on one of the back chairs. He rushes home with the bag of ashes next to him. He's barely in the drive way when Isaac appears next to his passenger door. Stiles jumps for the bag before stepping out of the car.

"Stiles I just want to talk," it sounds genuine enough to make Stiles stop, "Please." Gripping the bag tightly, he nods and walks to the steps of his house.

"Talk," He pops a hole in the bag and starts pouring some around the house. Isaac sighs and follows him slowly.

"Peter said the alpha pack is planning to kill us," He pauses turning slowly towards the curly haired wolf. "That's why Derek's been working so hard to build the pack, to get Erica and Boyd back."

"What does this have to do with me?" He drops the bag and faces the wolf. Isaac puts his hands behind his back, looking down at the ground.

"You used to smell like him," so that's a 'yes' to them knowing something was up, "you don't smell like him anymore." He flails his arms in the air and Isaac continues, "We've been trying to get you two on speaking terms because we don't want to risk the alphas turning you into a beta."

"What do you think the mountain ash I for?" He gestures wildly to the bag next to his leg, it earns him a sigh.

"What about when you're in your car?" He hadn't thought about that, "Or at school? Or in the Police Station? Or with your dad?" No, he hadn't thought about any of that. But, they wouldn't be dumb enough to attack him when a hunter when to his school and the new deputy was a hunter, Chris Argent, too so that was a no. The only thing left was his Dad and when he's driving. He couldn't put wood or mountain ash in his dad's car without it getting ruined. He needed Scott and the others to protect him if it came to that.

"Allison's dad replaced my Dad's bullets with ones dipped in wolfsbane and I have powdered wolfsbane with me all the time." He pats his pocket and pulls out the plastic bag with the powder in it, feeling uneasy.

"What if you don't see it coming?" His voice sounds different now, lighter, less calming. "What if they put something in your car while you're out at… Deaton's… to make you see things," His temple hurts and his hand reaches up to rub it. "see people," Isaac's hair grows mid length and turns a dark black. "As someone else," he stumbles backwards, next to the mountain ash and grips at it desperately. His body movements are strained and his arms tremble. His vision blurs but not enough to stop him from seeing the woman before him. She's smiling down at him, eyes glowing red, "And what if the alpha before you decides she wants to make you her mate?" Stiles glares up at her, heart thumping loudly in his ears. She leans down and he realizes he didn't drive home. He's not home, he's in the middle of the forest, surrounded by leaves and trees.

"Why would you want him as your mate?" A deep male voice asks from behind. Stiles tries to move to look at him but he's lost all feeling. The shewolf looks up at the man then back down at Stiles. She straddles him, running her claws down his cheek. He would moved his head away if could manage anything more than breathing and keeping his eyes open. Even that gets pained as the throbbing in his head grows.

"There must be a reason Hale keeps him around," She's running her hand up and down Stiles' chest, an animalistic smile on her face. "I wonder what he smells like," she sounds way too excited and she leans down by his neck. The man grabs her shoulder and pulls her up.

"Claiming another alpha's mate is beneath you," She sighs and looks down at Stiles.

"He hasn't been touched in weeks," it's true. He hasn't seen Derek in a week or two but they haven't touched in longer. The man shakes his head, turning to look down at Stiles.

"He hasn't passed out yet," he sounds impressed and worried at the same time. If he could talk, Stiles would tell him that he wasn't that far away from giving into the overwhelming amount of pain. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the thought of home to keep him awake, to block out the pain.

"He's stronger than I would have imagined," she chuckles, "good aspect in a mate." His brain goes on over drive and he concentrates on speaking alone.

"Go to hell," he spits out, loosing consciousness from the pain. When he opens his eyes again, his hands and feet are bound behind his back together and he's lying down in a car, a blanket thrown over his head. He can hear the faint mumbling of the two alphas.

"Did the human boy set up the house?" the female asks sounding bored.

"Danny," he knows that voice, "his name is Danny." Gerard. His heart starts to beat faster.

"Did he put the mountain ash around the house or not?" the male asks frustrated. Gerard grunts somewhere behind Stiles.

"He set up the barrier," the old man confirms. Stiles doesn't understand. Why would they stage the house? Why not just leave it be? It's not like they won't notice Danny's scent. But Stiles would ask Danny for help wouldn't he? He's done it before. And he has been ignoring the pack in favor of his new best friend and oh shit. He got Danny involved.

"Looks like Stiles decided to wake up," her voice sounds amazingly more comforting than Gerard's at the moment, "Don't worry hun. I'll make you a man when we get to Erica and Boyd, I want them to watch." He shivers and struggles against his bound wrists. Gerard lifts the sheet off his face.

"You told me where Derek and Jackson were that night," He closes his eyes to try and block out the memory, "I'll treat you with the same courtesy I did then." Stiles crunches his face up at the man before a fist punches his face in. Gerard's no doubt stronger and Stiles finds himself wanting to kill Scott for forcing Derek into giving the old man the bite. Gerard could have died but that was a plan Scott left Stiles out of, so of course it failed. He's punched five more times before his vision blurs into darkness.


	10. Something Beautiful

A/N: Don't know when I'll get around to posting this one but here goes nothing! Thank You all for the reviews you keep me going!

He's standing there, staring at the red stained jeep parked right just a mile away from his burned up shell of house. His vision blurs in and out, a feeling he's not entirely unfamiliar burns through his skin, itching. He knows then, that everything he touches dies. The only accomplishment he's deluded himself into believing in, Isaac, is actually because of Scott. And this, this symbol of a challenge painted in animal blood on Stiles' jeep, this is Derek's work. He shakes his head in disbelief, having been in the same building with the teen but an hour ago. He'd hidden, like a coward in the other room, doing everything he could not to jump up from the ground and pull Stiles into his grasp.

He'd worked to hard to stay away, so much so, his wolf had almost taken over him in anger. Lydia had shot him for that, with a gun that Peter had 'momentarily misappropriated' from Allison. He'd smelled Stiles' scent on it and knew immediately he'd been the one to get the gun for Lydia. And of course he would have, he loved her. And no matter what she would always come first. The anger and jealousy rose in him faster than it'd ever done before, but he couldn't use it to hold back the wolf. It didn't work, he's not certain anger had worked much since Stiles. And then there was his scent on the gun, the gun that he gave Lydia to protect her from Derek. His wolf came out and he ran in a blind rage to rip the smell away from her. She had no right to carry his scent, but then again neither did Derek. Jackson and the others tried to get in the way, Peter was the only who knew there was no point in reasoning. Lydia pulled the gun up and shot him, in the heart. They rushed him to Deaton, where the vet ordered them all away. Ms. Morrell was there, in her gracefulness, to advise them on whether or not hunters would be coming. She had a knack for predicting the future. He'd remembered that from school. When Stiles entered, and the wolf pulled him towards the door, she'd only smiled. Like she knew, knew something Derek was too afraid to admit.

There's the sound of twigs snapping, but Derek doesn't, can't look at him, Peter. He can't face his uncle, who'd warned him. He'd told Derek that staying away was better for the both of them, one less weakness for Derek. How else would he have managed not to apologize to Stiles the night Jackson was saved? Peter stopped him, Peter forced him into reason. And he couldn't trust Peter, only Isaac and Stiles deserved his trust. Deaton was, by default, a trusted aid, still he refused to believe that the man could live for so long around their family and not manage to warn Laura against Peter. If he knew the kind of man Peter was, he should have warned her. That makes Derek angrier because he's loosing the people he care about and he doesn't think he could manage watching Stiles' body be buried or cremated. Peter remains silent looking at the jeep, taking it in and no doubt calculating how he'll manipulate Derek into doing whatever long term plan he's mapped out in his head.

"You visited him didn't you," it's a sighed statement, disappointment clouding the air he's breathing. He shakes his head. He didn't, but Stiles visiting Deaton at the same time Derek went would look suspicious to anyone. Derek himself could hardly believe it.

'_It's a mix of Digitalis lutea and Antropa Belladonna,' Deaton looked down at the substance rubbed into the pavement, 'Dead man's bells and Deadly Nightshade.' He'd looked up at Derek, heart beginning to race, 'Separately they're deadly but these specific types mixed together are used to cause paralysis and hallucinations.' He'd followed the scent all the way to the jeep, too late for him to help._ Instinct starts to kick in; his wolf no longer struggles with him. This is war now, they've gone too far. He hears his neck crack as he shifts, howling up into the sky. It's a long deep howl echoing until only dogs can here it, and even then, they carry it onward, a warning to the intruders. He feels Peter tense next to him. It's official, he's declared war on the alpha pack.

"You better have one hell of a plan," he warns, "because we don't have the numbers to fight off who knows how many alphas." He turns to his uncle, wolf still half in control.

"It's Stiles." That should be justification in of itself but Peter simply looks like he's coming to terms with death.

"They took him to rile you up," his voice changes, "we need a plan." Derek has a plan. For once in his fucking life, he has a plan. And it's going to work, he's going to make it work, "We need numbers." He can't stand Peter's doubt anymore and snaps at him for it, pushing him down into the leaves, teeth pinching the neck on his skin as they shut with a growl, drawing blood.

"I'm the alpha," He can smell Peter's smell, finally, "You don't get to question me. If you stay, you shut up and help me," He pulls away and Peter nods slowly, "Good." He stands up, Scott, Isaac and Jackson are rushing towards them. He steps over Peter without a single look back at him.

"What are you doing?" Jackson yells angrily. It's fine, he's angry about being dragged into war but he doesn't know yet. He doesn't know what Derek's managed to create within seconds, the plan he has in place for the idiots who took Stiles from him.

"Call it off," Scott warns. He's weary, like he's more worried about Derek's reason than he is about actually fighting.

"They took Stiles," Isaac and Scott immediately nod, filled with rage and prepare themselves mentally. Jackson looks at them confused, he doesn't understand. He hasn't gotten the gist of it yet.

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" He doesn't mean it. It's a defense mechanism to protect himself from being seen as weak, Derek knows this. But he can't take it now. And he knows he's going to need them to trust him without a doubt if he wants his plan to work. He needs them to trust him, if only to save Stiles.

"Listen up cause I'm only going to say this once," Jackson has the gall to roll his eyes, "If any of have a problem with me you might as well get out right now cause this," he motions between them, "It's not going to work if you don't get it all out now."

"I'm sure this isn't the right time to be," Peter shuts up when he cocks his head towards him. Good. He's learning.

"No more secrets," Isaac says out loud, "You trust us with everything and we trust you with everything." Jackson scoffs and Isaac look over at him, "We're a family through and through, we don't need to know every single detail of each other's lives just the basics." He looks at Derek, as if seeking approval.

"Fine," he turns to Scott, "I heard you talking to Gerard when Mat took over the jail and I blamed Stiles for doing the same, that's why he won't come near me." Scott sighs but nods reluctantly.

"I knew you two had something going on so I kept him out of it," There done. Simple. He can almost hear Stiles asking them if it was so hard, if they're going to hug now.

"Great," Jackson smiles, "I don't like any of you," a pause, "Isaac's okay but he's more like a mix between Scott, Stiles and you."

"We saw our family burn down alive in that house," Peter points at the wreck, "Excuse us if we don't care that you didn't get to meet your parents and got adopted by lawyers who gave you everything you wanted. Some of us have to live with the memory of their daughters' flesh burning off their bones begging for help which comes way too late." Jackson shuts up then and Peter steps next to Derek when he's done.

"If you're going to help, help willingly. Not out of guilt," He looks at all of them, "Let's agree that what we're going to do isn't going to be easy but it's for Stiles and we need to be a pack to pull it off." He steps closer, so they're standing in a perfect circle. Jackson nods next to Scott.

"I care about him too okay," he admits shrugging, "If any of you tell him that I will deny it until the day I die." They all make a silent promise that neither of them will mention it, at least not until Stiles is safely home.

"Where's Lydia?" Jackson stiffens and glowers at him.

"You tried to kill her and she shot you," He smiles, "probably fixing her make up." He's still acting like his usual jerk-off self and Derek can't have that.

"I could have killed you and I didn't," He can hear the Stiles in his head saying '_yep, he's pulling that card again. The You need me one.'_ But he's not, "I saw the way you looked at her, you don't need to pretend anymore. At school, fine, that's your business not mine but here, never again." Jackson nods slowly and somehow Derek feels safer, he's calmer.

"She's in the car," he motions over to the Porsche, Lydia steps out slowly and somehow she just knows to walk over to them. She stands next to Jackson, her hair down and make up gone, she's sticking to natural beauty and it suits her more.

"What happened?" Derek can feel it, Jackson's need to lie in order to protect her. She cares about Stiles, she won't ever be in love with him, but she does love him, if only like a brother.

"They took Stiles," She turns to Derek with wide, frightened eyes. He imagines that's what he looked like when he saw the jeep, "We're going to get him back." The determination in his voice shakes her out of her current state and she nods, equally as determined.

"What's the plan," she says staring into space before looking up at Derek. They all turn to him then, not bothering to think that he doesn't have one. They know, he thinks, they know he's their alpha now. He pulls out his phone.

"I'm going to send each of you a list," he looks at Isaac, "You and Peter are going to go on tracking duty. Under no circumstances do you confront the alpha pack is that understood?" They nod and he doesn't try to hide the smile that comes over his face, "Scott." This is the hard part he tells himself, "Do you trust Allison and her family." Peter looks at him, bewildered, ready to make a comment.

"Yes," Scott replies in a heartbeat, it's all Derek needs to hear.

"Then you know what to do," Peter sighs at the overwhelming large smile that Scott shots up at them. "Lydia you're going to collect the herbs and weapons I send to you from Deaton and the Argents. As much as they can get you do you understand?" She nods. Jackson turns to him now.

"It was faint but I could smell Danny and Gerard at Deaton's," Jackson's eyes shoot into a panic, he hadn't smelled it, "I'm telling you so you're not surprised at the names that will come up on the list." He sends the list to all of them and they open up the message. Scott is the first to freeze, the first to question.

"I don't want them involved," it's stern, like he's asserting himself, "I don't think Stiles would either." Derek nods, he understands.

"We need back up," Scott's still shaking his head, "People we can trust."

"They don't need to get involved," Scott whines, his resolve is weakened and it's enough to tell Derek that he's won the argument.

"They're already involved," Isaac puts a comforting hand on Scott's shoulder, "Jackson you're going with Lydia, she'll need help carrying the loads. We meet back here in an hour and Scott?" The teen looks up at him, face tense, "You get Allison and her family on our side, I'll handle everyone else."

"Are you sure?" There's genuine concern in his voice. The others pause to look at Derek, as if they're compelled to stay until dismissed.

"It has to be me," Peter sighs looking at the list, they share one final glance at each other, "One hour and we meet back here, get going." Lydia manages to run, in her heels, to the car. Jackson follows next to her and they're off just as quick. Scott sprints off towards the Argents and Isaac pulls Peter away towards the Jeep. He's not being smug when he runs off smiling, he just knows, somewhere Stiles is talking an alpha to death. Probably doubting that there will be a rescue, but doesn't know. He doesn't know that he's raising an army, that while he's talking away about not wanting to die, he's pulling them all together to kill the bastards that are holding him captive. And it's just too beautiful, Derek can't help but smile as he struts into the Sheriff's office.

"Derek," He reaches for his gun, not that Derek blames him. Scott's mother is there, sitting up straight staring suspiciously between them. He's not surprised, the two had to have more in common than their children being involved with werewolves in order for Scott and Stiles to remain so close. She's asking for permission of some kind and he gives it to her. He's not sure what Scott's told her, but he won't question his pack now.

"There's something you need to know," She turns to the Sherriff who's gaze shifts between the two of them. He removes his hand from the gun and Derek closes the door behind him. He walks up the Sherriff's desk, Ms. McCall right next to him. Yeah, Stiles has no idea what he's doing and it's going to work because it's for Stiles. And it's about time the universe made up for fucking up so much for no reason.

A/N: BWAHAHA! Derek's finally becoming an alpha guys! OMG! I'm so happy right now cause you guys! If you knew what he plan is! If you KNEW! Seriously though, I think we can all agree it's going to have a Stiles pizzazz to it, cause who do you think taught him to plan? ANY GUESSES AS TO WHO IS ON THE LIST? OR WHAT DEREK's PLAN IS?


	11. She Might Not Make It Home Tonight

Stiles wakes up to a bright light offered by the open doorway in front of him, the twins, Ethan and Aiden are there, standing in the corner. He tries to ignore them, ignore the way his head throbs, the blurriness in his vision, the floor that keeps spinning sideways. He ignores it all, in favor of concentrating on the words he's spitting out. He knows he's slurring everything out but it's something because at least he can still talk, even with the shit they've been making him breathe. Ethan coughs and turns away, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Aiden. Stiles smiles at that, they think he's stupid. He places his hands on the ground and closes his eyes, orienting himself.

"I'm not an idiot," his stomach flips when he opens his eyes. He knows his words probably sounded more along the lines of 'em na igit' but he continues anyways, "This shit is affecting you too."

"Come again?" Aiden rubs at his temples, clearly annoyed by Stiles' hour long monologue. Ethan clears his throat and glares over at his twin, sufficiently annoyed with both of them.

"Do we really have to do this?" He looks over at Stiles, "He's clearly not going to fall for it." Aiden growls, red eyes glaring in protest as his brother steps closer to Stiles. The wood creaks under the wolf's weight and Stiles, who by the way is about ready to puke, leans his head back against the wall and looks up at the younger twin.

"Listen to him," he mumbles, eyes falling closed again, "he's older than you." Ethan growls lowly before grabbing Stiles' shirt and pulling him up so his head dangles back.

"By two minutes!" he protests loudly. Aiden grabs Ethan and pulls him back, sending Stiles falling back onto the ground. An hour, it's amazing how an hour can feel like a year. Even more so how a year can feel like an hour. He allows himself to open his eyes, squinting up at the arguing brothers before gathering the courage to wave his hand over at them.

"Can you turn off the fumes," his hand moves over towards the fireplace, "It's not good for you and I think we can all agree there's no way I'm going to over power two alphas." He blinks slowly, opening his eyes wide enough to clear some of the blurriness. Aiden growls angrily before shutting the door to the fireplace, while Ethan opens a window and turns on a fan. It's enough of a win that Stiles decides he can keep talking because really, they deserve to be annoyed for the all shit they've pumped into him.

"Thank god," Ethan sighs glancing now and then again over at Aiden, who looks relieved in spite of himself. Stiles repositions himself and looks over at them, squinting momentarily before opening his mouth.

"So who's the stupid idiot that decided kidnapping the sheriff's son would be the smartest plan ever?" he coughs out the last word, sending his brain flying into the front of his skull. There's a loud shrieking sound, like a jail door being slid open, followed by a series of foot steps. Ethan and Aiden stiffen, eyes glowing momentarily before the silhouette of, whom Stiles imagines is, Gerard shows up. The old man limps into the room, hands shaking. Stiles catches the red stain of blood on his handkerchief as Gerard slips it into his pocket before approaching him, acting like he has more power than the alphas who surround him. His headache subsides enough for him to sit up and pull at the ties around his wrists, overkill much?

"You're going to help us," Gerard clears his throat, limping forward, "or we'll kill your friends too."

"Too?" he quirks his head to the side, "who are you going to kill?" His heart spikes up because he already knows the answer. Who else has Gerard been trying to kill? Derek. It all comes back to him doesn't it? The alpha whose only chance at a normal life was stripped from him, leaving him too broken to let Stiles into his heart, simply because he was a werewolf. Gerard grunts him out of his thoughts.

"Derek of course," he pops a pill into his mouth, these look more like herbs, most likely a quick remedy to remove the remaining traces of mountain ash from his corpse of a body. He looks wrecked, now that Stiles is paying attention. And he hopes that mean Derek will kill him no problem, or Scott. It's more likely Scott, he thinks momentarily before changing his mind and thinking of Isaac. The beta could do it, he hopes. Or maybe Chris Argent, the guy tried to kill his dad once, he can try again. "He's not fit to be an alpha."

"And you are?" Gerard smiles, but it's gone in less than a second, his eyes flashing a bright yellow. Ethan and Aiden react in the same way, silence filling the room as if a gun had been shot scaring them all half to death. The shewolf from before runs into the room, teeth elongated, eyes glowing and ears sharp. She's panting, either from anger or fear, maybe both. Whatever the reason, Stiles doesn't really care because chances are this is the part were the bad guys decide to kill the weak, pathetic human.

"You said he wouldn't risk it," she growls, throwing Gerard into the wall. He seems less than impressed, "You lied to me." Her voice grows deep, Ethan and Aiden inch towards the doorway debating whether or not to leave. The male wolf that'd been with her, Stiles really needs to figure out their names, barges in and pulls her away from Gerard.

"He won't win," he growls but shewolf's eyes stay glued to the ex-hunter, "He's out numbered." Stiles looks over at Ethan and Aiden, they're not paying attention. He turns to look down the hallway, eyes landing on a old, wooden door shaking in its spot. It's a long shot, he knows it is. But it's something. He slides up slowly, the intense squabbling between the two alphas serving as a perfect distraction for his attempt to escape. He gets his balance and doesn't bother to look over at the wolves before slowly stepping into the hallway and walking backward.

"Where is he?" Aiden growls, sending Stiles off in a sprint towards the door, head spinning. He can't make it far, he knows, but he can yell and hope someone will hear him. There's a stampede of foot steps behind him, his legs drag more than they usually do as his hands reach out to grab the knob on the door. He throws his weight onto the door, turning the knob. It flies open, nearly sending him face first into the ground. He lets his head spin, forcing his feet forward as his lungs fill with a cool fresh air that burns his lungs. He dares a glance backwards, his face meeting a sharp pair of claws. He jumps back, feet tripping over themselves in an attempt to get away. The wolf falls on top of him and into a pile of sharp edged leaves with red pellets, strangely familiar to mistletoe. He kicks it away from him and jumps up, seeing Ethan and the shewolf not to far away. They could cover the distance between them in a second, but they want a nice chase so they won't, not yet anyway. Stiles makes an attempt to run while stripping off the flannel he has, biting at the buttons and spitting them out as he runs, a trail of bread crumbs. He balls up his shirt and throws it into a tree, just as a pair of claws dig themselves into his back. He screams, louder than he really feels the need to, hoping someone will hear it. His back feels warm suddenly, and wet.

"Damn it," he hears someone curse under their breath. There's a crunch of leaves before his shirt is being torn off.

"Hale might of considered creating a treaty before," Gerard's raspy voice announces, "but after this you might as well consider yourselves dead." Stiles allows himself to look up at the sociopath, regretting it the instant his eyes land on the smile of faux teeth. His stomach churns and he manages to push himself up enough to throw up. Usually, when you're sick, throwing up makes you feel better afterwards. It's the exact opposite effect for him, he pukes again and again until only acid spit burns its way out of his mouth. He's all too thankful when Aiden manhandles him over his shoulder, eyes falling closed as they stumble back towards the dark house. He notices absent mindedly, that the wolf struts around the mistletoe looking plant. He fake gags, gathering inspiration from the pungent smell of his breath, so the wolf has no choice but to set him down. He grips some of the plant and places it in his pocket as he coughs up spit. Gerard pauses before him with a growl before reaching down and pulling up by his exposed arm. His back stings as his muscles flex, body becoming feverish with each breath. He's not sure how he's still awake. Any normal human being would be dead already.

"You're not just human," Ethan whispers, "You're an alpha's mate," he grabs Stiles' other arm, "You are his mate aren't you?" Stiles stops walking and takes a good look at the wolf. He's nosey, no doubt about that, but Stiles has no reason to lie. He shakes his head lightly.

"No," his voice is weak and he's pretty sure hurling everything he's eaten in less than ten minutes is not good for his vocal chords or any part of his digestive system. Ethan seems confused about that, like it's entirely impossible for Derek to wage a war over someone who saved his life several times. "He owes me one though so don't think that means that you won't get killed for this." He blinks and everything starts doing black. He head feels like, as if the devil were trying to pull his soul out of his body. He lets himself fall, not willing to put up with the pain of walking. Ethan is at his side immediately, the only decent alpha in the pack, he thinks.

"He can walk," Gerard grumbles from behind, "We're almost there." Ethan scoffs before pulling one of Stiles' arms over his shoulder and holding him to his side. Dragging doesn't really describe what he does; it's more like he's holding Stiles to his waist so Stiles' feet graze lightly over ground, kicking a few rocks as the wolf walks. It takes a while, but Stiles notices the faint sound of a river in the distance. He's pulled into the house, this time though, they put him in one of the metal door rooms. Ethan drops him slowly onto the ground. He's careful with him, in way none of the others are and maybe that has to do with the fact that the wolf just clawed his back, but Stiles wants to pretend that he cares.

"What happened to those two?" Gerard's voice flutters into the room and Stiles would very much like to be the one to kill that bastard. Aiden chuckles from the doorway, looking at a spot behind Ethan. Stiles tries to look past him but he doesn't have X-Ray vision, Batman's one flaw. If he's Batman, his brain quips, then this must be The Dark Night Rises because Stiles is currently failing to escape, back wound and all. Derek's his catwoman right? Or er, catman, wolfman really. Scott is Alfred, Deaton can be Gordon and Isaac can be Robin or Lydia. Peter's the joker, without a doubt. Who's bane then? Oh crap, who's Miranda?

"Strays don't get far without a pack," Ethan whispers, guilt in his eyes as he stares down at Stiles. He doesn't understand why the wolf has this sudden change in attitude but he's not about to question it.

"Derek was a fool to let them leave," Aiden chuckles, leaning against the wall. Stiles has to beg Ethan with his eyes to move. He needs to know how bad it is. Then again, he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to see the damage they've done. Not like this, not ever. He didn't want to see his pack injured. But Ethan gets it and nods, slowly moving away.

Stiles understands now why Ethan felt so guilty, as Erica's lifeless eyes stare blankly at him. She blinks a few times but no light reaches her face where it lays resting on Boyd's shoulder. It hurts him just to see her, imagine knowing you're the reason she's like this. A burst of anger surges through him, how could they do this? Ethan reappears in his sight, guilt still in his face. If he wants forgiveness, he won't get it from Stiles.

"Let's put them out of their misery," Gerard takes a step into the room and Stiles' heart spikes up. He rolls to his side and makes a futile attempt to crawl over to the betas and defend them. Ethan places a firm hand on his arm and pins him to the ground.

"Take them to another room," he growls up at the old man. Gerard looks back at Aiden, who shakes his head and steps into the room like a mercenary ready to finish up a job.

"No fun without an audience," the older twin grabs Erica's leather jacket and pushes her to the ground a few feet from Stiles. She blinks, eyes never once moving away from Stiles'. He thinks he sees the rebellious spark that made him hate her, before Aiden digs his claws into her side. She wines, if only be instinct, but makes no attempt to stop the alpha from continuing his attack. Boyd lets out a whimper Stiles supposes would be a growl if the beta had the heart to do so.

"Asshole," Boyd grits out. Stiles turns his attention to the beta just in time to see him receive the same beating Stiles had on the way here. Gerard's strength has increased immensely and Stiles never knew he could hate Scott, but here he is, cursing his best friend for giving the asshole the bite. He wonders momentarily why Gerard didn't become an abomination like Jackson had, before Erica's whines bring him back to the reality before him. Aiden claws relentlessly into Erica's back and Stiles begins to feel sick again. His feverish symptoms come back, stomach ready to empty acid without much of a trial. He tries not to look at Erica, to block out the crunching noise of Gerard's fist breaking in Boyd's skull. But his eyes are glued to the blonde and he can't block out the noise that seems to echo in the room.

"Stop," he cries, "I'll do anything just stop." His eyes burn with tears threatening to spill, Erica's hair is dyed red with her blood and Boyd's face is. He can't look. He heard the breaking of bones, the tear of skin and knows that the beta will bleed to death before healing. Erica's not better, alpha wounds take longer. He should have spoken sooner but his mouth refused to function, shock forcing him to remain silent. Aiden nods sympathetically before grabbing Erica's jaw and pulling it towards him, snapping her neck in the process. He closes his eyes, trying to erase the image from his mind. But a loud wheezing sound pries his eyes open. Boyd's demolished skull lays over the dead wolf's body, flesh hanging off his skull. He can't hold it in anymore. His vision blurs and he breaks down crying, loud sobs escaping his mouth as his body shivers. He can't take it anymore. He doesn't want to see people die anymore. He's sick of feeling weak and useless. His eyes stare at the alpha preparing to kill Boyd before him, body protesting any movement. Ethan lets his arm go as Aiden shreds out Boyd's neck, splattering blood onto Stiles' face. He doesn't wince or close his eyes. He keeps them open, staring at Boyd and Erica before turning to look up at Aiden and Gerard. "I'm going to rip your throats out," his voice is shaky, "but first I'm going to make you pay for this," he glares up at them, "for killing my pack."

"You're not the alpha's mate," Aiden crouches down next to Ethan, "you're not pack."

"Tell that to Derek," Gerard steps forward, "If you live long enough," he spits up at the wolf, hitting him in the eye. Aiden snaps and goes to attack him bet Gerard holds him back. "Listen to your alpha," Aiden punches the side of his face. It's not enough to knock him out, but it makes him want to. He's not sure what time it is, but by tomorrow morning Aiden will be dead. He's sure of it, more than he is about whether or not he'll die. The last thing he sees before he closes his eyes is Erica and Boyd, lying together on the ground. He's not sure how he could have missed it before, but they're holding hands.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I did say I might include character death so nobody get mad okay? I've rewritten this like twenty times, each extremely different and I settled with this one because it was the most informative filler chapter and there will only be like three or four more chapters so I wanted to do these deaths now and get them out of the way. Sounds harsh but it's my life rn. Next chapter is the rescue/war scene! More people might die or not, maybe Gerard lives… O.o

Please Review, I know I'm bad at updating but I do love reading reviews. Even if its 'Boo! They shouldn't have died'


	12. We Try Just To Stay Alive

A/N: So this was thought out and written slowly until I posted it because it's not that easy to end a story and I have stuff to do also I didn't have music to get my brain going all action minded and yeah… The next few chapters after this one will be done quickly though cause they'll all be post this one… I hope you all like it! Also, sorry if I switch P.O.V a lot, its just easier…

Every attempt leading up to this was futile. Every little quip, commentary and monologue Stiles spat at them to delay their plans, confuse them, was all useless. They never wanted him, not really. But he knew that. He was a pawn in their game as per his usual. The only difference, two people were now dead. Two people he knew were murdered in front of him. And no amount of therapy, talking and medication could erase that image from where it was engraved in his brain. He failed them. And he's sick of failing.

A pair of red eyes appears in the open doorway, "I'm amazed you didn't try to make a run for it." He suppresses a scoff, pushing himself off the ground. It takes less effort than he knows it should but he shrugs it off to adrenaline. He keeps his gaze on the bright eyes, the only light in the room.

"I don't break promises," his voice sounds different, strange to his own ears. It's rougher, angrier, "How can I shred your throat if I'm half a mile away?" He shrugs, heart beat steady in his chest. There's no fear.

"I'd watch what you say," The eyes move closer, into the room, "If I were you," Stiles smiles at that and nods.

"That's because you're a coward." There's a low growl and he's knocked against the wall. His head hits it hard but pain is no stranger to him. "Clearly you never watched The Dark Knight or you'd know hitting someone in the head only stops them from feeling the next blow." He's hit in the gut causing him to cough out for a moment before he regains his breath. "See what I mean?"

"Ten minutes, that's all I need," the wolf lets go and Stiles slides back down to the floor. He turns to his left, where he imagines Erica and Boyd are, before closing his eyes. "Then we'll see who's a coward."

"What's wrong need to ask Grandpa Argent for permission?" Aiden doesn't take the bait; he releases a chuckle that echoes in the room instead.

"No," Stiles looks towards the doorway, the darkness hiding Aiden from his view, "That's how long we need to kill everyone you know." Stiles jumps up, to attack but runs into a wooden door before he can. He tries ramming his shoulder into it but succeeds only in bruising the entire side of his arm. His eyes search the darkness for another exit, but he knows there is none. He's trapped.

* * *

He huffs a breath through his nose, his eyes focused and predatory. He's ready; he's been ready for a while now. He keeps himself alert, listening to the ruffle of leaves around him, waiting impatiently for his chance to spring free and run. His body aches with the need to act, hands trembling from the amount of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He lets out another breath, this one slow and shaky. The tension in his hands causes him to flex his fingers, claws growing slowly before retracting. The wind finds its way into his jacket, through the microscopic holes in his shirt and onto his skin. It does little to quench the heat his body is generating. Sweat drips from his forehead, and he watches it drip onto the leaves ten feet below him. It shouldn't be this difficult, he thinks, to control himself. But this isn't anything like Kate, Peter or the fire. This is new. And it takes everything he has not to attack.

There's a crunch of leaves, his ears snap to attention, eyes never leaving the target before him. He waits counting the seconds. Everything is still, but he can hear the stretching of a hunter's bow, the click of a lighter being flicked open. The rumble of cloth, being unwound some distance behind him, the switch of the safety being taken off the guns, and then, finally, the soft patter of steps and powder falling on the dirt below. The racing heartbeats of every human combined with the soft whine of his wolves waiting in the distance, all waiting for the first shot to be made and signal their decent upon the vastly out numbered alphas, it forces him to keep his eyes on the battlefield before him. They have the high ground. The man power. They won't loose. Allison steps next to him, equally prepared to attack as he is. No, he tells himself, she didn't hear the scream. She has no idea what Derek is prepared to do.

The creak of rusted metal hinges grinding as the door below opens tenses his body. A wolf steps out, eyes glowing red as it scans the perimeter. He lifts his hand and Allison pulls the arrow in place on the crossbow he made Lydia buy her earlier. The alpha turns his gaze up towards them and Derek's hand shoots down, a wave of arrows shooting down. He keeps his eyes on Allison's, a small smile pulling at his lips as it digs into the eye of the alpha below. Allison clips herself onto the wire that her arrow secured through the alpha's head and onto the floor. He would be pleased with her if it wasn't for her werewolf-killing tendencies. She turns to look at him but he jumps down before she can open her mouth and delay their plans. The moist dirt beneath his claws sends a pulse through his body, sending him surging forward in a sprint. He can hear the others sliding down from the multitude of wires secured into the ground around him. When he looks up, four alphas are standing at the door ready to attack him. The alpha Allison took down is to his right, struggling to remove the arrow in time to properly heal the brain damage. The four idiots take a menacing step towards him and he smiles, hearing Allison's bow being pulled back.

"Your monkeys and cubs have nothing on us," a blonde quips, sending him a toothy grin. Derek feigns an uneasy scoff before getting down on one knee and holding two hands up. The blonde takes a step forward, "How cute. Really Derek, it's adorable that you know how utterly useless you are as an alpha. I mean really, in what world could anything you planed ever-"An arrow is shot through her chest and she stumbles backwards. The other three growl and attempt to pounce him but Issac, Scott and Jackson each tackle one. A warm hand grips his shoulder and he turns, distracted, to face a breathless Melissa McCall.

"Sorry," she pants, "got lost." He's about to growl but she continues, "And that bitch was annoying, Allison takes too long aiming." There's a growl and Derek's eyes turn to the unguarded mental door, four more alphas pile out. "All yours," Melissa smiles as she steps back, heart racing. He cracks his neck before growling, Lydia joining him to his left and Harris to his right.

"I'm not wearing the right shoes for this," Harris mumbles. Derek finds it extremely annoying that they have enough time to speak before doing what they have to. Lydia throws her first bottle, muttering a "You're not the one in heels," before one of the Alphas grab it. Sherriff Stilinski shoots the bottle and sets the werewolf on fire. The others spilt, between attacking Derek and going for the Sherriff. Melissa runs past him to help Stilinski, and Derek turns his attention to the two wolves coming for him. Allison's busy helping Scott stay alive, he can smell the beta's blood and her overwhelming stench of fear she's radiating. Harris throws his makeshift bomb and misses, just his luck. He throws Lydia and Harris behind him before launching himself at the alphas. Either it's some sick game life is playing with him, or just pure luck, but he tackles both down in one hit. The burned alpha moans in front of him and he wastes no time slitting its throat wide open. A moment later he's tackled, claws digging into his side. He barely has a moment to register it before a knife is dug into the back of the alpha's skull. Chris stands before him, as he pushes the poor excuse for a wolf off of him. There's no time for 'thank you's as the blonde wolf Melissa shot howls out. Derek chances a glance over at Isaac and Jackson. They're back to back and in need of aid. To his right he can hear Melissa cursing one of the alphas to death, the Sherriff shooting repeatedly. He stands and looks at Lydia and Harris staring blindly at the two alphas he'd momentarily knocked out. Chris is shooting at his side and he knows there's seven more inside, where Stiles is. He remembers the scream too clearly, and maybe it clouds his judgment but he doesn't really care.

"Light it," Lydia doesn't question him; she turns around and rolls her last bottle down the small hill. There's something inside of him that makes him feel like he's healing faster. He turns to his left and Isaac's holding his side, blood pooling down his hand but it's not all his. The alpha standing next to the beta has a hole in its body and Jackson is preparing to ram the werewolf against the other alpha. Two more Alpha's spill out from the metal door way, Derek doesn't worry about them, he trusts the Sherriff to deal with them properly. Harris throws his last bomb at the two alphas standing between him and Derek. A bullet breaks it open and sets the two on fire.

"Start the party without us?" Bobby asks with a wide smile, Peter and Danny show up at his side. Five people left, Derek thinks mentally. He turns to the alphas, which are no longer on fire. Harris sighs.

"I told you it needed more!" Lydia slaps him, but it doesn't matter because now they have two more alphas to deal with. Behind him, the sheriff calls him worriedly, he's running out of bullets and steady aim or not Alphas can dodge. Chris grunts and Allison's distracted long enough to get herself hurt, which in turn distracts Scott and gets the beta injured. Isaac and Jackson are tired and barely handling one alpha, they can't help.

"Peter, cover the Sheriff, Finstock help Chris, Danny get Harris and Lydia something to shoot with," He crouches down growling and the two alphas turn to face him. They lash out, digging into his sides deep enough to get him on one knee. He coughs blood, but it's not the first time someone got their claws into his ribs, Peter nearly tore his heart out and he survived that. He jabs his own claws into the Alphas and in some weird mutual agreement they all push away from each other before either one of them tries tearing anything out. It buys him enough time to heal some before standing up.

"Hey ugly," a female voice calls out awkwardly, Derek doesn't bother looking back, he knows who it is. He closes his eyes, opening them only when a hand touches his back lightly. When he opens them, the two alphas are stumbling slightly, "No time to sleep Derek." He stands, taking shallow breaths as he recovers, wondering why the other alphas haven't come out yet.

"Mr. Martin," He huffs looking over at the all too ready to attack alphas, "Where's-"

"Deaton and Morrell are in position," Mrs. Martin chants, heart panicking, "Go before we all die." A fire sprouts around them, creating a perfect circular perimeter around the hill. Mr. Martin shoots at the alpha and Derek waits for a moment, before Harris and Lydia come to help the Martins. He turns, Danny at his side, and scans his pack to aid those in need. Jackson and Isaac have two alphas on their hands again, but Scott and Allison are going in between helping them and Chris with the blonde from before. Finstock has moved on to helping the Sheriff, with the two alphas from before. No ones in good enough shape to keep this up much longer. He nods at the questioning look Danny gives him before sprinting off towards the three alphas still hiding out in the rugged shack they trapped Stiles in. The alphas seem almost content to see him when he runs in, it's sickening. Danny jumps in behind him and shoots randomly at them, sending them running into the room at the end of the hall way. In one swift movement, Morrell slides the door connecting the room to the hallway closed and runs to the fireplace Derek knows is there. He waits to hear the sound of her shutting the fireplace shut. He hears Deaton open the small window and throw in the same gaseous mixture Stiles had been poisoned with. There's banging against the door for a couple of seconds and then silence. What he hears has very little to do with what he smells. Danny disappears outside and Derek takes the two steps to his right to grip the metal door that mocks him with guilt. There's chaos outside, he can hear the frantic hearts, the screams of pain. He slides the door open slowly, coming face to face with the reek of blood. Moaning he steps into the room, a small laptop lights the cruel murder before his eyes from the corner. He recognizes the black jackets, the blood-died, red-blonde hair underneath the demolished skull that is Boyd. His stomach churns and he falls to his knees, they were kids. Barely sixteen and they're dead. And it's his fault. His hands reach out to touch their cold bodies, but he pauses seeing the two hands holding onto each other. Peter had warned him, told him what it meant, how it felt to loose two Betas. He just hoped the loss he felt had been because they had escaped and found a new alpha, someone better.

A chuckles explodes, "You're pathetic," it's Stiles' voice. He turns to look at the laptop, anger taking over the pain. He moves closer to the screen and sees Stiles in a small, dark room with wooden floors and dark wooden doors.

"How's that Stiles?" A voice mocks back, Derek growls low in his throat. Where the hell is Danny when you need him?

"You have to kill two of his Betas just even the playing field, not to mention the fact that you're holding me captive," Stiles spits back, he moves more into the light, revealing the bruised lip and swollen eye the teen is sporting. A heat rises through Derek's body, setting his skin on fire. He growls and throws the laptop into the wall, his wolf taking control. He runs outside to find Scott lying on the ground, Isaac clawing on the back of the Alpha currently trying to eat him. Chris and Allison are back to back, leaning on each other to stand. Lydia's in a triangle with the Sheriff and Melissa, the tears in her eyes and absence of useless fire is enough of an answer. Finstock is yelling over at Morrell about Greenburg being hit. Deaton's nowhere to be seen and some part of Derek thinks he's dead, some part hopes he saved the Martins and got them out of the way, the majority of him doesn't really care. The alpha plaguing Allison and Chris has appeared in front of him, and he's more than happy to deal with him. He slaps the claws away and digs his own claws into the abdomen of the alpha. It growls at him and Derek hates himself slightly for thinking of his own kind as an 'it', but he does and somehow that thought confuses his conscience long enough for his subconscious to force his hand up and under the Alpha's rib cage. He has the alpha impaled on his arm in a blink, and it tries to tell him something.

"My….. brother," it coughs up blood Derek neither feels nor cares for, "kill…. Stiles." Derek smiles and places his free hand on its neck before pulling his arms out, ripping its ribs out along with it. The carcass falls onto the floor and his eyes meet Scott's. There's a question in them, one he knows they're all asking. Where are the others? He shakes his head, delivering the bad news as an Alpha should. Jackson strikes a blow to the alpha Isaac's been protecting Scott from, they both step back afterwards. The alpha is weak, enough for Derek to kill it without a second thought. He fists his knuckles, some of the other alphas come to stop him but his pack hold them back. He leans down and smashes the alpha's skull in, exposing its brains to the cruel air. Lydia's stomach can't handle the sight and she throws up, Jackson taking his place at her side to hold her hair up. Derek turns to look at the three alphas, they're weak as well, and they've lost some of the urge to fight. They want to mourn.

"You killed two of my betas," he growls. Their eyes flutter down to the ground, wolfsbane-infected blood dripping from their wounds. "And we've killed twelve in your pack," he bites down some of his anger, he knows what it feels like to loose everyone. "You stole him from me, and you're going to give him back or I'll let Chris and Allison," He points at the two currently patching up their wounds, "use you for target practice." The one in the middle nods before scanning around.

"You're missing two," she coughs. Derek growls a threat at her, getting close enough to shred her throat out before she can even raise a limb. "More than two but it's _those two_ that matter because they're the ones Gerard got to help." One of the alphas next to her jab her in the ribs, Derek pulls her forward, claw pulling out the eye of the alpha that hurt his informer.

"Traitor!" the other yells. Derek flicks the eye in his direction.

"I'm sick of seeing my family die for an omega's stupid plot to get revenge!" Derek orders Isaac and Scott to knock them out and the female at his side complains very little. She's babbling out answers to questions he hasn't asked yet, "Gerard got Peter and Danny, I know Peter's your uncle but you can't tell me that you ever trusted him and Danny went willingly." It's that last bit that gets him. 'Danny went willingly'. His gaze turns to Jackson, who's just lost his best friend. "I don't know where they are."

"I do," the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. It's almost instinct to run then and there but he pauses to take in his pack. Melissa's leg is bleeding, a scratch not deep enough to turn, Lydia's about to puke again, Jackson's got a gash along his side, Scott's leg is broken in too many ways to count, Morrell's got a cut across her stomach, Finstock's holding a kid in his arms yelling about hating someone named Greenberg, Allison and Chris are not doing so well and the Sheriff seems too worried about loosing someone else to be able to mount another attack.

"Go," the words come out of the, now single-eyed, alpha. Derek eyes him, "They all understand just go and kill Gerard, the bastard deserves it." He turns to the sheriff, of all people, for permission. He shouldn't, he's the alpha, but he does because they're a pack. He takes a deep breath and waits for the answer.

* * *

Stiles crawls out of the crack in the door, his hip burns but the adrenaline running through him keep him going. It's dark in the house, he's not used to it. Usually they always have a light on. Not tonight. He pulls himself to his feet and fails at attempting not to hurt his left side in the process. Just his luck, the house is on fire. He limps over towards the door at the end of the hall way, shoving the door open with absolutely no stealth. It's pointless, attempt 10 to escape taught him that. Either way Ethan won't try to attack him unless he tries for one of the doors downstairs. Gerard has the guard outside and Stiles is pretty sure Ethan will be giving him the 'we lose, you win' speech any moment now but until then he might as well try to get away. He tramples over to the desk, his desk, and questions momentarily whether or not he should reconsider calling the cops. He's done four times now and it's always the same answer, no. He moves to his bed and peels off the sheets, groaning when he tugs at the wound on his side. The pain is enough to bring him to his knees. It takes him a moment, before he remembers the house is on fire. He turns to his bedroom door. The house is on fire. Ethan is at the door, and the house is on fire. The smoke is shockingly thick, which explains his brains inability to think properly and connect the dots. The house is on fire.

"Yes," Ethan coughs, taking a step forward. Stiles grabs for his pillow desperately and Ethan chuckles. "At least I get to die laughing." He leans against the desk, "You really think that can kill me?" he eyes the pillow. Stiles shakes his head and for once he's happy Derek's such an ass, otherwise he wouldn't have this. There's a loud cracking noise and Ethan steps forward, tempting the wood. Stiles moves onto his bed cautiously earning him a smile from the werewolf. Ethan takes another step and Stiles pulls out the weeds from the field that he'd put in his pocket. The alpha pauses momentarily before jumping at Stiles with a sorry. Stiles is kind of sorry too. He pulls out the silver blade from his pillow and blindly stabs it into Ethan's skull. The wolf's body drops dead in his lap and he can feel the blood dripping down and pooling into his thighs. He pulls out the blade, ignoring the crunching of bones, and pushes the body onto the floor before opening his eyes. He sighs, relaxing for an instant before he's falling through the ground and into the living room. The bed catches fire and Stiles sprints for the front door, the only thing not yet on fire.

"Stiles?" his eyes perk up at the sound of Derek's voice and he races out to the porch, stopping just short of the last step. They're a foot apart, and the house is on fire behind him, but he can't move forward. He's frozen in his spot just a foot away from his alpha. And Derek sees it too, knows there's something off, something wrong. It only makes the blow that much deeper when Stiles has to look into those tortured eyes and spit a witty remark. Their world is a fucked up one, because he can't even manage to do that. His eyes flutter down to the black line staining the concrete before him. Derek follows his gaze and when their eyes meet again there's that small bit of lingering hope that things are not as bad as they seem. Who would have thought, Derek with hope. Stiles gulps and looks down at his side, there's a reason it hurts so much, a reason why he could even still manage to walk around without tearing up. He lifts his shirt, eyes glued back to Derek's. The red flash in the alpha's eyes is enough to answer the question for the both of them. And he knows, he just knows, that when Derek looks back at him, Stiles' eyes reflect the same color.

A/N I think you should all know I was listening to Firework by Katy Perry for the majority of the time spent writing this… Just FYI. Also the list of people in the war scene incase anyone got lost : 16 Alphas, Derek, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Sherriff Stilinski, Melissa McCall, Chris Argent, Mr. Harris, Deaton, Ms. Morrell, Peter(for like a second and if you notice he disappears after Derek ordered him to help which is like completely the whole _Peter hiding behind a pillar_ thing going on), Danny(he leaves midway through though so not sure if he counts), Bobby "Cupcake" Finstock, Greenburg(no one sees him but Finstock because Teen Wolf), Mr. & Mrs. Martin (cause srsly Mr.& Mrs. Smith had marriage issues and Lydia could so be their child). Stilinski will make Derek tell you how he knows these ppl later, but which one?


End file.
